Notice Me Senpai!
by rankoon300
Summary: The dreams of a person are too great when they put their all into it. It's one thing to say it but to act is another. Love is only but a word. Its what you do that shows the ones you care for that you love them. Or...that's how its supposed to be right? Well, if that's the case then our Pink haired friend can handle himself right?... Right?
1. What happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or One piece (If I did sorry tsukune fans. But he would not be the main male character of R+V).

Coby will be using his English voice actor in this story. His name is Micah Solusod. Very good voice actor btw.

AN: hey guys as I promised I made a new chapter just for my fellow readers.

Hope you all enjoy my next chapter!

Opening

Uverworld (Colors of the Heart)

Chapter 1

This can't be real?

* * *

It was yet another day in the new world. From pirates to marines sailing across the grand sea one could only wonder the infinite adventure that awaited while past the red line. The afternoon sun beaming on the salt water reflecting its beautiful aurora across the sky. Not too far away from Hand Island was the retreating ship of Monkey D. Luffy the self proclaimed 'King of The Pirates!' He sure was enthusiastic when it came to fulfilling his dream. That's what he liked about him. That's why he respected him so much. He was not only his best friend but also his eternal rival. The 17-year-old pink haired Marine knew the time for them to meet again wasn't now.

"Luffy-san, I still have a long way to go. But someday, I'll catch up to you!"

"Yea, Yea Captain Coby-san. We are ready to depart now." This made a frown form from the obvious brush of his declaration.

"You don't have to be so formal Helmeppo-san" The blonde haired man with sunglasses just smirked.

"Forgive me Coby-san…you know how hard it is to not be professional in front of the other soldiers." After all the two of them have been through hell and back together. How could coby ever ask him to call him sir? It felt weird hearing it from one of his closest friends.

"Anyway, it seems we should leave before the sun starts to set" now turning around making his way past his friend helmeppo he walks toward his navy fleet ship. Yes, he was in total command of it since he was the captain of said ship. That realization never hit him. He could only think how he was before he meet Luffy. The scared, weak coward of the Alvida pirates. Sometimes he envisions what may have happened if he never meet luffy in the first place. That sent a shiver down his spine. He knew…deep down that he would still be nothing to this day if he stayed on that ship with alvida and her crew. The chore boy was his title then. It's funny now since he is the one commanding a unit of men. This just shows he was one-step closer to reaching his all time goal. Becoming a Marine Admiral.

Now walking up the plank leading to his boats dock he could only rethink on the corruption Bilic tried to spread through Hand Island. Coby knew something was wrong with the man. He had a snake hand puppet. He was clearly mentally dysfunctional in many areas. Someone ruling over anything should not be so…left field. Coby had made his men and the ones once under Bilic's reign apologize to the citizens of the island. Coby believed in doing things the right way no matter the aftermath. However, he also knew the sacrifices that needed to be made for the good of the world. Even the justified had blood on their hands because of a forced hand. 'Absolute Justice' The meaning carried a weight no normal being could understand. It was as powerful as it sounded. Coby knew what that meant. He knew that one day even though Luffy-san was his most admired friend that a high chance was toward taking his life. That was what it meant to be on the battlefield. He knew he would have to be prepared to take his life.

Shaking his head to rid him of those thoughts. That's right, hopefully none of these things will occur anytime soon. In fact, he wish it never had to be.

"Luffy-san…" now making it onto the dock of his ship he looks back at the island giving it one last look over. He would be leaving this place and heading back to 'Head Quarters.' He would have a lengthy report to write before filing it on the situation that took place. He walked toward his chambers thinking he would get a head start on that task.

"Captain Sir! We have found some strange ancient artifact in a cave near the outer edge of the island. We feel you should take a look at it sir, since it could regard the Secret Weapon sir!" one of the lower ranking marines said as they saluted him to show respect. Coby was now interested. What exactly was this ancient artifact they spoke of? Especially since, it was a possibility to be linked to the Secret Ultimate Weapon that was said to have the power to destroy the world. One of the reasons why Luffy's crewmate Nico Robin was wanted dead by the government in the first place. Her people are said to be able to decipher the ancient writings engraved on them.

"Thank you for your report. Please lead the way." Coby looking over to helmeppo who nodded his head understanding what coby's look meant. As they made it to the cave, they entered it looking around for any out of the ordinary sights.

"Over here sir!" walking closer to the strange looking pillar that seemed to have four sides and all had some type of strange righting on it. Coby however did a little studying in on Robin's people and the fact that their language was something as old as 'Before Christ'. These are indeed old hidden messages telling the reader something if they knew how to decode it.

"Strange, this looks to be some kind of glyph. I can only make up some of it. And It seems to be some type of…warning?" Coby said as he touched it running his hand over it gently. Helmeppo had his arms crossed as he stood a couple of feet away from him.

"You mean you can read some of that? What does it say?" Coby could only bring the hand that was touching the pillar to his chin in thought. This was clearly very advanced even for someone as smart as him. But he could spot things here and there.

"Truth be told I can only read a small portion of it. But it seems to be a type of message or code of some sort. Placing his hand back on the glyph he uses it to help him follow along the text.

"Dance with the tornado. The truth lies inside the heart of the deep. You will find everything before reaching the end if one's insight is more powerful than greed. The power to slay a giant and conquer the seas. The right hand of David and the Left of Solomon but only one can spread light on the truth… " with what? What did this message mean?

Now looking at the shocked face of helmeppo as he had a hard time believe his friend coby just ready some crazy message. He then glances to the sides of the cave and spots art drawn in the middle next to the glyph. The right side was the art of David and the left was Solomon.

"Right hand of David and left hand of Solomon…could these drawings be a part of the message?" coby asked as he walked over to them looking hard at both figures. One holding a sling and whip while the other held a sword and shield. Coby had to think carefully. This could be some sort of riddle or it could be a truth under another truth. It was complex in every aspect. Walking closer to the art he looks at the weapons of choice. The sling was in David's right hand while the sword was in Solomon's left.

"The power to slay a giant?" Looking between the two, he had to think hard. This could be a trick question. One would usually pick the sword over a sling any day in a fight with a giant. But what were the benefits of using a sling? Well for one it was a long-range weapon and having a great amount of distance could be good for any fight. But that wasn't the only reason. Maybe it wasn't the fact that the sling itself was dangerous but the person wielding it? But the same could be said for a sword so that couldn't be it either. Wait! That's it! The truth will be reviled before the heart of the deep. The heart! And the deep was this cave! So it must mean before the heart of the cave. But they were already past the heart…unless.

Coby quickly scanning his surroundings once more looks at the glyph and notices the back has movable tiles on it. It seems he was supposed to decode them to what the right answer would be. But what would happen if he failed? That thought was pushed aside for now as he walked back to the pillar.

"The power to slay a giant isn't in the weapon but the heart of the one wielding that weapon. The truth is beyond the heart of the deep and the light that shines is the knowledge of understanding." Coby said as he finished placing the tiles in place. But suddenly the cave they were in stared to shake violently as helmeppo and the other soldiers had to brace themselves thanks to this earthquake.

"W-what is this?" suddenly the David and Solomon figures started to pull apart.

"The truth before the heart. This must be it…" Coby said in awe not noticing the text on the glyph next to him was starting to glow as his hand was still on it. Coating his hand it now started to travel up and over his body.

"C-coby!" helmeppo shouted as he tried to run over to his friend only for boulders to fall in front of his path blocking him from making it.

"GAAHH!" Taking out his two knives he quickly cuts though the boulders rushing in. Wait, where was coby? He was just here a second ago? Looking back to front and side-to-side. What the hell is going on here?

"C-COBY!"

* * *

It was a nice morning he supposed. Well it's not as if he was really excited to get out of bed. And god knows he wasn't a morning person. Sighing to himself, he could only drag his feet as he leaves his dorm room. His room was big enough for two people especially since there was another bedroom that just sat in the place. This Brown haired boy known as Tsukune Aono was…well a normal human. He himself didn't know how someone could make such a mistake and enter him into a school for monsters.

"Tsukune-kun good morning!" Ahhh…there did seem to still be hope for him yet. Turing his head to the familiar voice he could only smile at the girl of his dreams. Moka Akashiya, the most beautiful thing he has laid his eyes on.

"Moka-san" he said as she walked closer to said boy.

"Tsukune…."

"Moka-san…."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka-san…" said pink haired girl started to lean in closer and closer. His heart was pounding in his chest. Could this be the day were they finally kiss? He was going for it! It was now or never! Leaning in to meet her the two seemed to be in a daze.

"Tsukune-kun…I" What dammit! Tell me you want me!

"W-what is it Moka-san?" oh please, please say you want to.

"Capu-chu!"

"AARRGGHH!" He should have known it was too good to be true. The pink haired vampire bit him and was sucking his blood once again. This great start wasn't looking so great anymore.

"TSUKUNE-KUNNN!" Now getting tackled while knocking moka off at the same time. A pretty blue haired girl known as Kurumu Korono was forcing the brow haired teen in her huge bust. Maybe she didn't know she wasn't suffocating the boy but that didn't stop her from squeezing harder.

"Kurumu-chan get off of him! He can't breathe!" an angry moka stalked over as her and the blue vixen had tug of war with the boy sadly.

"He's my destine one! Why don't you go find yours!"

"W-wha? I knew tsukune-kun first. So he's mine!" both continuously tugging on the teen crying anime tears of pain. Definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

Chapter End

Well here it is people the start of a new story. I feel that i have grown as a writer so i hope to entertain you all more often.

Until next time friends!

Ja ne!


	2. Where am I Exactly

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or One piece (If I did sorry tsukune fans. But he would not be the main male character of R+V).

Coby uses his English voice in this story. His voice actors name is Micah Solusod.

Hope you all enjoy my next chapter!

 **Opening Theme:**

Uverworld (Colors of the heart)

Chapter 2

Where am I?

* * *

Tsukune Aono, was in class with a lot on his mind. Thinking of what was happening to him recently and just wanting things to go back to normal, like when he first arrived at the academy. As strange and scary of a place it was it was still less stressful at first than as it has started to become.

Sighing looking down while closing his eyes Tsukune asks aloud "Can this place get any more hectic?" (If only he knew)

"Tsukune" someone's soft voice called out to him one he started to know well.

"Moka-San" Tsukune said turning his gaze to the beautiful pinket who was on her way to his desk.

"Tsukune" moka said in a pause then started to fiddle with her fingers looking down at the floor.

I think in his head he knew what she wanted but she just looked to cute for him to come to conclusions and ended up putting that thought in the back of his head.

"Moka-san" he said looking at her eyes turning into a dazed longing.

"Tsukune" moka said again leaning in closer to him.

Both so close to the other mokas eyes still dimmed and focusing on his lips…..(yea right) "kappuuu!". Moka turned her head at what seems the last second and bit him right on the neck.

"UURRRAAAAGGGHH" Tsukune yelp in a jolt of pain from the bite, fake anime tears falling from his eyes "moka-san I'm not a snack you know" a flushed faced tsukune replied trying to gather himself after the surprise of actually thinking she would finish the kiss.

Pulling away from his neck moka had a rosy pink hue coating her cheeks.

"Sorry tsukune, I just couldn't help it your blood tastes so good" she said looking down again cheeks continuing to darken "after all we are on blood sucking terms" she said almost too embarrassed.

"When did this happen?"he thought to himself flustered trying to remember the possibility of these sudden spoken words from his pink love interest.

"Alright class, can I have your attention please!" said a teacher who had almond colored hair and strangely had cat ears popping out the sides of her head with a cat tail flaring in behind her.

This was none other than Neko-sensei, his homeroom teacher and was actually quite the looker. Most boys in class loved being in homeroom just to look at Neko-sensei the whole time.

"Today all clubs are starting and we would like that all students look around and sign-up for a club they will want to be a part of this school year." Said Neko-sensei while telling everyone that they were free to leave so they could start looking.

"I want to be able to spend more time with tsukune" moka said give said boy a side-glance.

"Tsukune , let's go look for a club to join together kay?" a more than excited moka asked coming back to his desk after their sensei's announcement.

"Ok moka-san just let me get my things," he said gathering all the school supplies he had stuffing it in his bag.

"Alright I'm ready" he said standing up, with that they both left the classroom on their search for the club that will change the time they spend together at yokai gaiden.

* * *

Later that night when all the students were heading to bed. But all of a sudden the night sky was starting to implode on its self like it wanted to eat itself alive. Suddenly splitting in halve causing an unimaginable bright light to flash throughout the woods. Not too long after, a piercing light was thrown up by the sky causing said light to head toward the river that was reflecting the red night. The speed that the light was traveling was almost like a meteor was about to hit earth's atmosphere Even when this unknown object hit the water, it caused a shockwave that was felt even on the schools grounds causing some of the students to wake up with panic thinking of a possible earthquake. Tsukune also being one of the students to wake up from the tremor.

"What the hell was that?" he asked aloud to no one in particular, worry clearly in his voice.

Through his window he could have sworn he seen a bright like just behind the stature of the tall trees in the back near the riverside outside of the schools border.

"I must be still tired, but what was that tremor I felt earlier". He asked himself in his mind this time.

* * *

Not too Far away moka was having the same thoughts as tsukune wondering what caused all the ruckus.

"I wonder what that was?" she was in the middle of thinking when a loud noise like the sound of trees falling over was heard making her look out her window to see nothing at first.

But then just barley she spotted a flicker of light beyond the trees that were still blocking her vision. "What is that light" she asked herself unsure if it was really there or not. Now her mind racing the thought of now knowing if it was real or not bugging her, she almost thought about going out to check but she knew students were not allowed to walk on school grounds this late at night. Moreover, it was not very safe for her to be out alone causing her to think over her options.

Not too long after teachers came to the student's dorms telling them everything was fine and that it was just a short lasting earthquake. Putting her mind a little at ease moka was starting to drift back asleep.

* * *

Everything in a hundred foot radius was completely destroyed by the force of the unknown light. The bright light was starting to die down, but was surprisingly being absorbed back into whatever it was originally covering.

Walking out of the woods " **you sure are a stubborn one"** said the voice of a mysterious person.

Said persons eyes glowing bright with excitement **"first we need to get you looked at huh young one"** he said this time covering himself andwhoever he was talking to in a circle that was starting to shine just as bright as the light that has coated the night sky earlier. After the light died down both mysterious figures were gone.

* * *

"Good morning Tsukune-kun!" said a more than happy kurumu as she ran up to him and hugged him tight causing the boys face to be pressed against the girls chest earning a huge blush for the boy.

"Oh tsukune, you look so cute when you're embarrassed, it makes me want to tease you even more" said the blue hair beauty as she watched him frail his arms around while still in her grip.

"Kurumu would you let go of him already" said someone walking up from behind them.

Both tsukune and kurumu turning their heads to the one who spoke finding it to be moka with a more than irritated look on her face.

"Moka-san" said tsukune while head still on kurumu's pillows.

"Moka" kurumu said with a bored expression on her face before out of nowhere you could see lightning from their eyes attacking the others lightning in a duel of who had a stronger will.

"Here we go again" tsukune thought with a sigh

"This day is too long already and it just started" he thought again this time getting free of kurumu's grasp.

While said girl was going back and forth with moka in the argument.

"Hey you guys want to continue looking for a club to join today?" he asked aloud this time gaining both of the girl's attention.

"Any club tsukune joins I will join too" said a more that enthusiastic kurumu.

"Of course, let's go see what we can find" said moka with a bright smile now on her face.

As the three teens were walking, they could hear other students talking about what they think really happend last night.

"I swear, I think I saw someone being abducted by an alien" one of them said while another countered the other students statement with his own.

"Yea right I saw a meteor the size of my house" said another while other students putting in their own two cents about what they claimed really happed.

This got a question out of kurumu's mouth.

"What are they talking about?" asking in a clueless manner.

Tsukune looked to kurumu as did moka while he asked her "you mean you didn't feel or hear that loud tremor last night?" he asked in a your pulling my leg expression.

She looked at him with a blank face "nope I was sound asleep. Maybe because I was staying up all night recently" she said with the littlest idea of the situation.

"Yea well It woke me out of my sleep in one go. I could feel my entire room shake" said tsukune again but was wondering if he should bring up the fact he thinks he saw a flashing light. Not knowing if his friends would think he was crazy he kept that to himself.

Moka was thinking to herself about the same thing wondering if she should tell them she thinks she saw a bright light, but she also decided against it and kept it in the back of her head for now.

"What was that I saw?" she thought deeply one more time before she realized her name was being called.

"Mo…Ka….Moka/Moka-san!" moka heard people calling her name. Looking up she could see that tsukune and kurumu were far ahead of her near the schools entrance.

Walking faster to catch up with them, they enter ready to continue their search for the club they would spend the rest of the year with each other.

* * *

"So this is what it's like to be dead? For some reason it's not that bad almost…warm "a voice said to himself as he thought. "Wait I thought when you die you know nothing? So how can I be even thinking to myself right now?" they questioned again. Trying to test their theory they tried to open their extremely heavy eyes. Eyes slowing opening to hear the voice of a stranger.

 **"Ah, I see you are finally awake now young one"** said the mysterious voice. Coby now on alert trying to get up hastily but found he did not have the strength to.

 **"Take it easy I'm not your enemy"** said this person who coby now turns to get a good look at and finds a man in an all white priest gown with a matching hood. Eyes glowing while usually smiling he bore a serious expression. **"You're too weak to move just yet, lie down and conserve your strength"** he said to coby trying to get him to calm down.

"Where am I?" coby asked in a demanding tone not familiar with the surrounding he was currently in. The white robed man got off the wall he was leaning on and walled over taking a seat in the chair next to the place coby was laying in the infirmary.

 **"You're at my school young man. I am the chairman here at Yokai Academy"** he said in an almost too proud tone causing coby to look at him as if he was on drugs. "What is this Yokai Academy? I don't ever remember there being a place like that back in all four blue seas, the Red line or the New world?" he asked with a serious expression like we was on to the white robed man's ploy.

 **"That's because I sensed your energy entering into my schools force field and you ended up here. But the question should be where did you come from?"** the cheerful priest now back in his serious mode looked coby right in the eyes. **"Hmmm…your clothes have the word marine engraved on them so I'm guessing you are from the militaries navy branch I take it?"** the priest looking man asked as he scanned over coby's attire.

"I am, so since you know what I am would it be alright if I borrow your den-den-mushi so I can contact my fleet? I need to know if my men are alright" coby sat up a little straighter as the other man in white looked confused. **"New World, Red Line? I'm sorry but no such places exist here in Japan or the world for that matter. Is your head bothering you by any chance son?"** the white cloaked priest looked slightly concerned for the boy's mental health.

Many factors could cause things like fake memories or deterioration of the brain. Feeling the crater he found the young male in caused some damage if not temporary delusions. Coby was now confused himself, no grand line now new world…nothing. Something was wrong here and all he could think of was that rune glyph that somehow did something to him. Coby was thinking about a thousand things at one time like if he was teleported here to this new dimension.

"Was this the glyphs doing?" coby asked himself uncertain. This was a huge inconvenience especially after he met luffy-san not too long ago. Suddenly looking back to the robe man coby started to talk "you said you were somehow able to sense me come here…how?" he question with an actual interested face as if there was hope in something. Seeing this the priest smiled just a little but was still professional about the situation.

 **"I used a barrier I created through the dark arts my boy. It's an extremely dangerous task but I can feel the shuffling of the barriers energy if a being enters without notice"** coby could only bring his hand to his chin in a thinking manner as if to understand exactly what occurred. He was a very smart person after all. The analysis of this seemed unrealistic but possible. The ace marine captain could only come up with one other means of this debacle…he was clearly far away from home if not in another realm completely. The secret of the glyphs back home had a meaning to them even though he himself could not read the stoned pillars. But then a question sat on his mind now that he thought about it.

"Wait, you said you made a barrier correct? What was the purpose of creating one in the first place?"

 **"Well I could give you the full story but it would take too long my friend. However there is an unimaginable evil coming to this plane, with the power we have alone will not be enough to stop it."** said the priest still talking in all seriousness while coby was also trying to understand the situation as best he could. "And seeing my options were getting slimmer with time it was a risk I was willing to take... For the greater good" the man paused. Coby wanted to know, he had to know what was this big threat that made this scary looking man nervous.

"Who's this person you speak of?" coby asked in his serious manner causing the priest to be shocked by the serious face he was holding for just a second. **"The immortal being know as Alucard…the Vampire King"** Coby was thinking hard right now, but a vampire? That was a little too much. "To think they have legendary monster's here too" he thought to himself before once again placing his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

"So what does this mean? Is this a development for monster hunters?" he asked the man next to him. Said man stood up before walling to the window with his hands behind his back peering out at the landscape. **"No my boy, quite the opposite in fact here this is a school for monsters"** he said turning only a little to see coby's reaction who was thinking again. "No way a school full of monsters! Hold on, hold on, hold on!" he thought to himself eyes setting back on the priest as he prepared himself just in case of any slight movement. "This guy…if he is truly a monster then he is dangerous!" coby thought to himself, but before acting further into it the priest pitched in.

 **"Don't look so tense"** still peaking out the window **"this school was made so we as monsters and humans alike can co-exist with each other"** once he said that coby wasn't fully tense as before but didn't get the thought completely out of his head.

"So you're telling me that this vampire is going to awaken in this world and try to disrupt the peace that has been temporally made between the humans, and monsters?" he question with a look in his eyes as if he wanted to understand the priest.

 **"Precisely, though such a thing isn't as easy as people want them to be"** the priest said while still looking out the window with his back still facing coby. **"What we worked so hard to accomplish will be for naught. That's why…no matter what, I was willing to take that chance to change how the different races viewed each other"** Now taking a deep breath. **"So young man what is your name?"** the priest asked finally turning back to look at coby but not receiving a answer since said male seemed to be in deep thought. **"Will you help me to keep the balance of this world?"** he continued to stare at coby looking for his answer. "It's only polite to give your own name first before asking someone else for theirs." Coby said as he shifted his legs to the floor.

"Is…there a way?" asked still looking at his hands. "Can you?" the priest thinking he knew what coby meant. **"You mean a way for you to return back home right?"** he asked causing coby to look up so fast he would have had neck pain from whiplash. Cobys expression was one of hope until the priest finished talking. **"It is surely possible but once again dangerously so also very risky"** he said to coby with a regretful look. But coby didn't care about something as little as that. He would become a Marine Admiral one day and surely catch up to his personal rival Monkey D. Luffy. "If there is a possibility I will try anything to help me return home no matter what!" said coby as the look in his eyes held a strong fire of determination.

"Helmeppo, Luffy-san, Garp-sensei" he thought images of everyone popping in his head. But before he could gloat any further the priest announced something to coby. **"Don't worry I'll get you back home, but for now…"** he paused **"please join my school…what do you say?"** Coby wasn't sure if he heard the man right. He could of sworn this creepy looking priest asked him to join his campus full of monsters. Yea nine times out of ten, it's not happening. But he was interrupted by a coby who had a blank expression.

"Coby…Coby D. Redfield" coby finished looking up. The chairman looking at him smiling just a bit. **"This boy…he has the smell of a human"** he thought before giving his own name to the young pink haired marine captain. **"Tenmei Mikogami, it's a pleaser young Coby and I hope we can get on better terms until we find a way to get you home"** he should definitely bring it up, it's not like it was a secret or anything. Actually it was almost clear as day. **"Young man…I know…"** Tenmei said as coby could only raise an eyebrow at the man.

 **"You smell like that of a human that is…many in this school will not like the fact a human attends this school. However, I personally think this is an excellent time to build a foundation between the other races once more."** He said to the pink haired male hands stretched out above his shoulders as his head leaned back only adding to his crazy gestures. Coby could only awkwardly chuckle while rubbing the back of his head. "It's that obvious? Oh well…I'll be fine I think. If any of these monsters are half as strong as a fishman, Than I have nothing to worry about." Coby said while crossing his arms in thought.

Looking at the boy Tenmei wouldn't say he didn't doubt him. But for some strange reason this young man gave him a feeling like he could put his trust in his words. Clearly a strong case of charisma being displayed here. **"Hmmm…I see, if that's how you feel about it I guess there is no reason to keep pushing the matter any further. Now let's see if I can get you a school uniform young man"** causing coby to sweat drop at how excited the man was after the serious atmosphere.

He was going to attend his school as an undercover monster who was actually human. Maybe the thought of how long he would last gave the headmaster some sick feeling of excitement. Coby gets out of bed to notice his legs were still feeling slightly numb from the effects of not using them for a while.

"I feel like I went through a one minute melee with Garp-sensei" coby said before paling at the thought again. Nope, never mind, no way was this anywhere near that kind of torture. Trying to regain his bearings even then going toe to toe with a dragon would be better than training with Garp and his tough love.. "So much for easy effort" coby said trying to chuckle his self-sane. Nevertheless, to his surprise he felt his strength returning now. But that was what made it weird so to speak. He felt like crap but well at the same time. It was almost like an ecstasy that had harmful results. The priest looking at coby then thinks aloud **"You shouldn't move around too much if you aren't ready yet young one"** he said to coby as the young male just gave a closed eye sigh.

"No trust me I'm fine and to tell the truth I have been through a million times worse" Now fixing his white jacket. "Much worse..." well that seemed to shut the priest up pretty quickly since the room was almost pregnant with silence. Now coughing into his hand to break this atmosphere he explains things as best as he could. **"Class for you can start tomorrow but you still need to meet your homeroom teacher. I need to make a few calls and say a new student has arrived today. Don't worry I'll give you a map to the school so you don't end up lost."** He finished saying walking past coby the teen looks carefully at the robed man.

"I need to keep an eye on this man. Don't know why, I just feel something from him" he thought looking at the chairman. **"Well I will make sure to keep in touch ok young one?"** the headmaster now leaving the room through the front door of the infirmary.

After leaving coby could only think of one thing that came to mind. "What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

The chairman was walking down the hall headed back to his office when a voice called out to him. **"So how did it go?"** the voice asked in a taunting voice thinking that the boy (aka coby) would give them trouble. **"Better than I expected….Brother"** said the chairman smiling at him like he won a bet. **"I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. I thought he would have been terrified of us"** the bus driver said while laughing as they continued to walk. The chairman then spoke **"You might you been right about that but he is definitely different than other humans. It's like I can't do anything but trust in him"** he said also laughing. **"This should make things here at my school more interesting"** he said one last time before him and his brother disappeared into the darkness down the long hall.

* * *

AND CHAPTER END AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. . (ooooohh im so exicted, and I'm the one writing it.( Lol them feels) P.S. Thank you for all my supporters Until next time! _Ja ne!_


	3. Um Hi?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Fairy tail (If I did sorry tsukune fans, but he would not be the main male character of R+V).

Coby uses his English voice in this story. His voice actors name is Micah Solusod.

AN: hello again everyone, I'm happy that my stories views are increasing. I will fill in the holes that some of you might be thinking about don't worry. Also, even though this will be canon to R+V I will have my author twists too it as well so fear not..

Also hoping to increase my chapter's length from here on out.

Hope you enjoy my new chapter!

P.S. think of my recaps like they do for The Walking Dead episode game or Wold among us game! You can imagine whatever music you want played while reading the recap thinking about it. Everyones different so I want you to pick.

 **RECAP:**

 **NEAR SCHOOL**

"What are they talking about?" she asked in a clueless manner.

"You mean you didn't feel or hear that loud tremor last night"

"Nope, I was sound asleep. Maybe because I was staying up all night recently"

"What was that I saw?"

 **ELSEWHERE NEAR SCHOOL**

 **HALLWAY**

 **"So how did it go?"**

 **"Better than I expected….Brother"**

 **"I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. I thought he would get you the first chance he got"**

 **"You might be right about that"**

 **"This should make things here at my school more interesting"**

 **Opening Theme:**

Uverworld (Colors of the heart)

Chapter 3

(Um...Hi!?)

* * *

After watching the headmaster leave his medical room, coby was thinking to himself about a lot of things.

"This is a dilemma. I need to figure out how to get back as soon as possible."

Not too long after he started to really focus on his surroundings, finding things looked almost the same from his world but it was not a noticeable difference. All of a sudden hearing the students outside knocked him out of his stupor.

"I should find out where I should be staying" he said in a monotone voice before realizing he was never told where or what room he would be lounging in.

"How did he forget to tell me something so important?" then while walking over to the bed he was laying on. Trying to retrieve his nicely placed shoes and long white marine coat, he saw a letter and a room key with it.

Grabbing it and opening the letter, it read ' **While you will be staying here your room will be room #281, you should take your time, by then your school uniform will have already been delivered. I have also registered you as a second year student. Oh, and please try not to cause a ruckus on your first day.'**

Coby just frowned slightly at the note before finishing the rest of the letter.

 **P.S. "I have left a map of the school grounds behind this letter you should see where the dorms are located. Also do you want people to see you like that?"** Coby then looking down and got what the man meant. He would probably stick out like a sore thumb.

"Uh…ok then…" said coby in a monotone voice as he rubbed his temple to relive his build up of stress.

"How am I going to get to my room without people seeing me like this?" he asked himself before looking toward the window and gained an idea.

* * *

Entering the school was nothing but havoc. Everyone was at a club stall looking into or trying to sign up for the specific club. While they were walking in trying to get past other students, tsukune could not help but feel an unbelievable amount of pressure. Looking around he to see what was causing it, staring at students who were guys looking at him with jealousy

"Just die you bastard!" One said "how is that guy with such beautiful chicks? It's not fair!" Said another.

Already uncomfortable, some were even bold enough to come up to both moka and kurumu. Damn savages...

"Ohh please join our club pretty ladies!" said some from one club "no join ours we will make sure to treat you both like the queens you are" said the another.

Moka and kurumu both stood behind tsukune feeling uneasy. Tsukune reading the atmosphere declined for the girls saying they were uncertain about which club they would join still.

After finally making it through tsukune had an idea pop into his head.

"Hey guys!" he said gaining moka and kurumu's attention.

"Should we join the swim club?" he asked remembering he used to back in his younger days.

"Why the swim club?" moka asked trying to secretly hide her uneasiness.

"Well ...my parents made me take it awhile back when I was in grade school. Guess it would just be fun to be able to do it with you guys you know?" the brown haired teen said but he was really thinking about the both of them in swimming suits. Oh man, that was any guys dream alright! Seeing beautiful girls in a nice and tightly wrapped bikini or one piece could make a hormonal male teen's mind run wild.

"Ohhhohohhhh..." A blush now shinning on his face as his eyebrows strangely moved up and down in rapid succession.

However, kurumu was thinking something else, like if moka could even join the swim club in the first place knowing certain things about vampires.

"Well let's keep looking around ok? It's not for certain what club we will join right?" Asked moka trying to change the subject.

Tsukune and kurumu nodding their heads but then kurumu remembers she forgot to do something.

"Actually I forgot to take care of something I'll be back…ok" said kurumu. She wanted to curse herself for forgetting to take the cookies out of the oven.

"Ok, we will meet up later then ok kurumu!" Said tsukune this time not seeing moka release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

"Look at this, it's nothing but rubble" someone said.

"What could have cause such a impact?" asked another person

"You felt it too didn't you?" the person asked to the one next to them.

"Yea, but whatever did this should still be here right?" the person asked looking at the other with a glance.

"Yea it should, and the only way for it not to be here is that it wasn't an object but a living creature" The person said with a calculating face almost as if they were on to something, but what?

"Yea I agree, if it was an object it would be too big to move in the time period this event occurred" motioning for the other to come back

"Come on, we need to report this right away" said the one waiting at the top for the other unknown figure.

"Roger" the other said in mock salute before looking back one more time before heading toward the other person.

"Let's go" and with that they walked into the wood back to their HQ.

* * *

"You want to sign up for the swim club?" a beautiful girl asked tsukune with a smile on her face making moka have and uneasy feeling about her.

"That smile is way too fake" thought moka while looking at the girl who was trying to introduce herself.

"My name is Ichinose Tamao, swim club captain, lets swim together" she said looking dead at tsukune.

"OOOOOOHHHH" screamed students

"I'll join!" said one "me too, me too!" said another, and not to long after there were boys coming left and right trying to join for obvious reasons.

After finding their way to the pool, you could see people already in it having fun with the rest of the swim club females.

Tsukune of course was thinking of something else.

"This might be my chance to finally see moka-san in a swimsuit" he thought to himself drooling a bit.

But all of those happy thoughts died when moka interrupted his dreams.

"Umm Tsukune…I don't really like swimming that much" she said looking towards the water like it would burn her.

So as time went and watching the other students swim for awhile tsukune was looking depressed thinking to himself.

"I guess moka-san doesn't understand my feelings at all" sighing while closing his eyes only to hear someone speaking to him.

"Hey, what are you doing sitting over here?" asked the club captain tamao.

"Come on swim with us" she said to tsukune while forcing herself on him causing he head to touch her breast.

After that, some other girls came over and snatched tsukune tearing off all his clothes.

"Tsukune-kun!" moka cried blushing and trying her best to cover her eyes.

"So you're moka the rumored vampire?" tamao asked in a cocky tone.

"This is a swimming club you know. If you're not going to swim, then you can leave" she said bitterly to moka while turning around and heading back toward the pool where tsukune was waiting for her.

However, as time went on, moka was looking with jealousy that tamao was able to have fun with tsukune while she could not, making her angery in a way.

"Why do I feel so upset?" moka asked herself looking at them smiling and laughing with each other.

Looking back to moka, tamao gave her a smile while mouthing 'you lose' and then smirking only adding to moka's already spiking temper.

"That's enough! I know you only joined this club so you could be around all these girls tsukune!" yelled and angry moka.

Standing up she started to walk off upset when tsukune tried calling out to her.

"W…wait moka-san I wanted to swim with you and kurumu too" he said trying to redeem himself.

"No you don't get it tsukune! The truth is….." but she was cut off by tamao splashing her with water.

"Fighting is such an unsightly thing…please leave" she said with a smile.

"Oh no water" moka said with fear spreading across her face.

Without a second thought, she rushed out of the pool area and ran to who knows where.

"Moka-san!" tsukune called to her retreating form.

"Come on tsukune lets continue to have some more fun" said the eager tamao holding out her hand to him. Should he?

* * *

"Ouch" moka says in pain as lightning courses over her body from the effects of the water that was splashed on her earlier.

"You fool, you should have known this would happen. Us vampires are weak to the purity of water!" A random voice said to her causing her to look down at her Rosario.

"I don't care about that!" said moka to her Rosario.

"What?" the Rosario asked shocked.

"I hate the way I am! I want to be able to be with tsukune!" Said moka this time crying.

But, suddenly in the bushes near the trees moka looked around thinking she heard something.

Hearing something again she asked herself aloud "what is that?" looking in the direction of where it was coming from.

Then out of nowhere, something ran through the bushes so fast she could not see what it was.

"What was that?" moka asked with interest wondering why whatever it was, was over there and how they were moving so quick.

* * *

"I think it's this way" coby said moving through the trees trying not to be seen by anyone.

While he was running. By him moving so fast the leaves on the trees were being ripped off by the wind vacuum he created.

After swiftly moving around he continued to walk through the woods finally seeing the boy's dormitory was near.

"This is the place" he said before continuing to walk toward the building.

After entering he saw that he would have to take the steps to get to his room.

"Well damn, and here I thought it was going to be hard" he said with sarcasm.

He was heading up the stairs "281, 281…..281 ok here it is" he said finally arriving to his room.

Opening the door he found out that it was actually a decent size. However, it looked bland as if it needed a lot of furniture.

Walking around checking all the rooms, he found his school uniform folded over a chair with his brown shoes next to it. Walking over and picking it up inspecting it. It was the standard male uniform with the white dress shirt, black tie and green jacket, followed by the tan pants.

"Umm…" said coby in a tone not really knowing what to think of the colors.

Placing it back down before thinking about washing up since he has not been able to the whole time he was here.

While he was walking to the bathroom, he noticed someone else's things around another bed and dresser. He guessed he would be sharing this place with another person. He did not really mind just the fact that his said person was a monster so sharing a bath would be well…weird.

After he finished washing up, he was walking back to his clothes looking at them again before signing.

"It looks like I have no choice" before opening his eyes back up starting to put his clothes on.

While he was finishing putting on his tie, he looked over to the jacket.

"What made him have the colors green and brown?" he asked as he started to put it on…struggling no less. After all Coby was well developed and had fine muscles. No way could he forget his scarf and bandana. However, now the pink male came into a more difficult problem.

'GUUURRRHHnnn!' Hearing a growl from his stomach painfully sulking.

"Man I'm hungry…"

* * *

While tsukune was still in the pool still swimming, moka walking off was still on his mind.

"Tsukune don't worry tamao-senpai will take care of you" said the light cyan haired female with a shinning gleam in her eyes putting tsukune on edge.

"I…I think…I should go check up on moka, sorry senpai" he said starting to leave the pool only to be pulled back in.

Turning around to ask why she did that he was staring at something that was not human anymore.

"What are you?" he asked tamao in panic while she was smiling wild at him showing all her sharp teeth.

"A mermaid" she said with an evil grin.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Tsukune heard, then looking around he seen other people being bitten by the swim club females who also turned into monsters.

"You smell so good almost….like a **human**. That's why I wanted you all to myself!" she said about to take a bite out of tsukune.

"AAAAHHHH" tsukune yelled completely terrified about what was going to happen to him. Fearing for the worst he tries to escape but was in a tight grip.

"Tsukune, what's going on here" he hears turning his head to the voice.

"Moka-san!"

* * *

 **EARLIER WITH MOKA**

"Even though I'm mad and I can't swim, I want to be with Tsukune" said a hurt moka.

Wiping her eyes, she looked back up with more lively eyes

"I've decided!" she said standing back up

"I'm going to be with tsukune regardless. That's what friends do for each other right?" she asked almost unsure herself.

With that, she started to head back but on her way back she heard noises almost like screaming. And to make it worse, she could swear it was coming from the pool area.

"Tsukune" was the first thing to pop into her head. She started to run as fast as she could, getting closer she seen a bunch of students coming out yelling about things happening inside.

Having heard enough she forced her way through to get to the other side of the now bundled crowd.

After looking around, she found tsukune still in the water deciding to ask about the commotion.

"Tsukune, what's going on here?" she asked in a hurry.

"Oh it's you?" Tamao said with a smile next to tsukune in her released form still holding the terrified boy.

* * *

 **BACK WITH COBY**

After he was finished, coby took one glance at the mirror satisfied enough with his uniform. He then closed his eyes and sighed knowing this was already troublesome.

"…Guess I'm off" coby said before closing his room door and locking it leaving down the steps again.

After walking back, he was thinking about the events of what recently happened. Taking a look at his surrounding area before facing his eye's back on the path ahead.

While walking a little more down the path the wind started to blow. And with one his hands in his pocket. Eyes closed as he was enjoying the feeling the breeze gave off. Deep In his own world he didn't notice that there where girls looking his way with huge blushes.

He heard talking all of a sudden opening his eyes and looking in their direction with genuine smile and small wave toward them. Exotic amber eyes looking at them, one of the girls almost fainted.

Coby being completely oblivious raised his eyebrow when the females seemed to be wobbly. He looked on for about two more seconds before shrugging it off as he stopped to pull out his map as it had a red (x) on a place called 'Konomine's Homeroom.'

"This must be my supposed homeroom teacher's class?" asked coby in a thoughtful expression.

"I suppose I'll figure it out when I get there" he said slipping the piece of paper back in his back pocket.

Continuing to walk with his hand in his pocket as his other was carrying his school case trying to ignore the looks he was getting from his female audience.

"Well…at least learning was one of my strong points" coby said with a awkward chuckle. Out of nowhere he heard the sound of people screaming, turning his head to look at what was happening watching as people.

There was mostly boys running away from the swimming pool area. Some of them were screaming that male students were being turned into old men or drained until they were almost dead.

That got cobys attention, as he started to run toward the place with incredible speed. His hands now coming out of his pockets as he also remembered he did not want to start his day off making a scene.

Not having time to button his jacket, front flipping to give him the momentum he needed jumping completely on top the wall that was separating him from the pool. Excessively many people were blocking the exit because they were running away from making it hard to enter through.

"What is going on here?" coby asked no one in particular looking at the chaos below.

* * *

 **EARLIER WITH KURUMU**

"Darn, I didn't think I would take that long" said kurumu rushing trying to catch up with the others.

"Moka better not have tried anything while I was gone" she said this time with a mad expression.

But then while she was running trying to find out where they could have gone to she heard screaming coming from the pool area. Then she saw a bunch of people scattering everywhere trying to find a safe place to go.

"What in the world is going on? "she asked herself.

"Run, mermaids are attacking everyone!" she heard someone yell then her face became worried

"Attacking people?" she thought.

Then remembering tsukune mention sonething about them joining the swim club. Only one thought came to her head.

"Oh no, tsukune-kun!" she said running as fast as her legs could take her.

While coming close to the pools entrance she was interrupted by someone accidently bumping her a little. This caused her to refocus and catch her balance.

"Tsukune-kun!" she said forcing her way inside through all the people.

* * *

 **TSUKUNE**

"What are you going to do about it you water hater?" Tamao asked in a mocking tone.

"Be gone you're an eyesore" she said shooing moka away with her hand.

Moka was once again angry, but for a different reason.

"Oh no…she has tsukune, I have to save him!" she thought determined.

"No matter what…I have to save Tsukune!" next, she did the unexpected…she jumped…into the pool.

After she made contact, the pool started to bubble and lightning was emerging but while that was happening someone called out to tsukune.

"Tsukune" he turned to a huffing kurumu.

"What happened?" she asked him

"Moka jumped in the water even though she said she couldn't swim" this caused kurumu to have a fearful face for moka.

"Tsukune, moka's a vampire, she's weak to water! If she's in it to long it could kill her!" she said in panic but she wasn't the only one panicking now.

Tsukune rushed under the water to try to find moka as fast as he could. Looking around his eyes finally landed on her.

"Moka-san!" he though in a little relief, while swimming toward the girl he tries to grab her to pull her up for air.

"Forgive me moka-san" he then releases the Rosario causing a huge explosion of demonic energy.

* * *

 **2 MINUTES EARLIER WITH COBY**

"I shouldn't make a scene especially on my first day. But I need to help these people!" Coby thinking aloud to himself that now was a good time to step in when he hears someone calling to another person in the pool.

Looking over he sees a pretty pink haired girl with an uneasy face before seeing a determined look appear on her features.

"What is she thinking?" coby asking himself watching, then suddenly she jumps in the water to save the person she was talking to.

Turning his vision, he spots a boy with brown hair next to one of those monsters. Then before taking another step, he hears another voice calling out to the same boy. However, this girl had blue hair and a well-developed chest.

Coby listening in "she's weak to water because she's a vampire. Tsukune, if you don't get her out of the water she will die!" the blue haired girl said concerned.

"The pink haired girl was a vampire?" coby asked aloud.

Coby now thinking about the situation.

"So she's the same race as this Vampire king? If so I should see what they are capable of" His shocked expression could be seen turning into a more interested appearance.

"Let's see if I'm making the right decision" coby said to himself in his usual calculating voice.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

Kurumu and everyone else around the pool seemed to have a stare down. Other than tsukune and moka who were currently underwater.

The person who was the swim team captain seemed to be smiling triumphantly "Ah, the smell of a human is pure bliss…but why do I smell another?" she said aloud but not loud enough for others to hear.

Coby still squatting behind a billboard sign was looking over the area noticing the fish girl seemed to sense his presence. But what caught his interest was how the process even worked for these creatures to drain the life energy from beings in general. In a way it reminded him of a type devil fruit ability back in his realm.

"That's a really interesting ability they have there" he thinking things were getting more interesting and quickly.

"I'm not sure why you think you can just start attacking people on a whim?" Kurumu said with clasped hands causing her knuckles to whiten.

"How dare you do that to Tsukune-kun!" the blue haired succubus said irritated but angry all the more.

"Oh my, I'm not in trouble am I?" tamao asked her in mock hurt only angering said succubus further.

"Shut up!" she said stomping her foot on the ground before pointing in the mermaids direction.

"You air headed fish, if I get my hands on you I swear!" serious tone causing tamao and the other people around including coby to have a chill run through them.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" Coby said with a sweat drop as he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of her fire breathing. He knew how Captain Hina became when someone pissed her off.

"If anything happens to Tsukune-kun I will never forgive you, you hear me?" Kurumu said walking closer to the pool now extending her long sharp nails.

"Don't worry, this will all be over soon enough so until then, just wait your turn" tamao said in a joking tone while she continued to smile evilly.

Kurumu knew she could not wait any longer if Tsukune's life would be in danger. Wings now escaping from her back as her tail came from her lower back, jumps starting to fly toward the mermaid group.

Coby was now very intrigued with this outcome. He could see the other blue haired female with wings was some type of devil monster of some kind if her tail shape wasn't a giveaway.

However, as soon as said girl got to the edge of the pool a huge explosion took place and in the middle of it, there was a figure. But it was none other than moka, the pink haired girl he seen earlier. Only this time she was more defined in her body shape and her hair was a platinum sliver color. However, what caught his attention the most were her red eyes that looked demonic.

"What is going on? Is that not the same girl that went into the water a few minutes ago?" he asked himself as his hand was on his chin in thought.

Said girl was rising out of the water with a scowl on her features.

"How dare you treat me like this!" she said her back facing coby, meaning she could not see him.

"I'm not sure how strong you really are but there's no way you can beat all of us in the water where we excel in" tamao she said signaling the mermaids behind her to attack.

They all now had moka surrounded ready to attack. When they started to pounce, moka took a big leap out of the pool water while looking down at the other mermaids.

"Looks like I am going to have to show you your place and where exactly you all stand" she said with elegance as she glanced to her side releasing a slight sound of relief seeing tsukune was now safe and not too far from kurumu.

Coby has gawked at females before. Like some of the very attractive women he meet on the grand line back home. But, he couldn't deny that the released form of that Moka girl was appealing to the eyes as well. Not to mention that she seemed pretty over confident even while outnumbered. However, she had a more extreme level of superiority almost like she thought of herself as royalty or something. He did not want to admit it but in some ways he could see a little of Alvida in her. The cocky more arrogant Alvida, the one who didn't take anything from anyone and though she was the most beautiful in all the seas. Kind of felt like 'deja vu' as he was now staring at the swim club he kind of felt what was about to happen. He even put one of his hands on his cheek for support while giving a closed eyed sigh.

"…I'll admit I was looking for the 'who is the most beautiful' line again" he said aloud to himself before his attention was back to the fight.

"You fool, to think you were dumb enough to jump, now you're a sitting duck in mid air" said an overly hyped tamao.

However, moka was having none of it. The other mermaids were now in the air on their way toward her.

"You talk too much" inner moka said in annoyance.

Moka on the verge of getting hit gracefully evaded the mermaid's attacks in the air before catching two of them with a roundhouse kick. Then she performed what seemed to be a 720-degree spinning kick succession knocking three more away.

"Didn't I already state that you all were beneath me?" inner moka asked like they were in the way. She now had to turn her attention back to the remaining mermaids as she was now about to swing at another as she winded up her arm.

"Go back to where you belong fish!" inner Moka said punching the next one in the face with great force causing them to sail back to the pool unresponsive.

Coby had to catch himself in a comedic way after that one as he winced from the strong contact.

"Wow, even I felt that one…"

He seemed to be focusing on inner Moka's movements. At first, she seemed like just a brawler but getting a good observation of her, she had some refinement in her fighting technique.

"Not bad…" Coby said to himself as he continued to observe the ordeal.

He could also see her lips bore a frown line and her brow was slightly wrinkled. Inner Moka was looking at the mermaids in front of her, her gaze fixed on the ones that were left.

"You're in the way" inner moka said with an annoyed voice to the mermaid underlings with her true goal still in the pool (aka tamao.)

With unseen grace, she somehow did a no hand front flip tuck into a full body roundhouse.

Surprising everyone present even coby, she kicked all of them away with ease. Each one she kicked smashing into the tall wall leaving body indents from the force. Inner Moka was not impressed in the least. Taunting while now falling toward tamao who had a look of amazement on her face.

"Do you think with a performance like that you could really kill me?" Inner Moka asked fixing herself so she was facing her.

"Amazing" tsukune who was looking at the battle could not help but be impressed once again by inner Moka's overwhelming strength.

"In just a couple of moves…she defeated all of them" he said again but his eyes taking in the unconscious mermaids around the walls.

"Yea…" kurumu said half-heartedly agreeing with tsukune even though she was actually jealous of Moka at the moment.

"She is always showing me up" kurumu said to herself slightly depressed that she couldn't fight for tsukune like that.

Tamao on the other hand didn't know what to think.

"What…the hell is this?" she asked with wide eyes, even she was amazed by the skillful display of acrobatics.

Now stilling herself, Tamao, who was amazed shook off the feeling as she was now pissed.

"You bastard, I'll suck you dry for that" she yelled jumping out of the water trying to meet Inner moka half way.

"Don't you get it already Sea Urchin?" the silver haired beauty headed for tamao as well

"You…Are…Beneath…ME!" inner moka said ready to end the battle

"Just die already," said tamao reaching out to moka with her sharp, webbed hands.

Moka ready for the attack when tamao does the unexpected and goes completely around her. The swim club captain now heads for tsukune and kurumu who are near the pools edge. Seeing this moka inhales sharply as she now noticed what the mermaid's true objective was.

"Damn, she's going for the others. I need to move quickly or else…" inner moka thought aloud as she prayed her feet could touch surface fast enough for her to make it in time.

Coby on the other hand was now sitting down arms on his knees as he looked at the turn of events.

"Oh no, she was careless!" coby said as he thought he would help in some way. So now looking next to his side, he finds a stone where he was. It was a decent size and definitely good enough to immobilize the mermaid. Truthfully, coby would never hit a woman it was against his code period. He would rather die than strike a woman. However, when you realize that these girls are man-eating monsters with hideous forms it only made it easier to forgive himself.

Now picking it up, he skillfully uses his thumb to flick said stone toward the club captain who with everyone else was still oblivious to his presence.

All Tsukune Aono could do was sit there in freight as a soul-eating monster was heading his way to claim his life. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, almost as if it were just a dream. Hell, his whole time at this hectic school felt like nothing but a dream. Meeting the beautiful Moka, remembering all the fun times they had together. All of these images flashed before his eyes almost telling his gut he was going to die. No he didn't want to…he couldn't…not yet, not now!

"No…not like this" he thought as he watched tamao get closer and closer to his person. Kurumu instinctively rushing to tackle him down so he isn't bitten by the mermaid.

"Oh no…I won't make it in time…no, no, no, no…tsukune…TSUKUNEEEEEEEE!" time seemed to slow down for everyone, waiting as it was hard to even breathe.

Irritation present on Moka's face while a tear started to run down kurumu's own.

"I HAVE YOU NOOOWWW!" Tamao yelled triumphantly as the distance was at an uncomfortable level. Now reaching out her webbed hands as her ever-large jaws opened showing her razor sharp teeth.

He wanted to move…he had to get away from her…but his legs wouldn't move no matter how hard he wanted them too. He was afraid, I mean who wouldn't be when a monster was coming at you with the intent of taking your life. This is why he never wanted to be here. He thought that maybe, just maybe he could overlook all of the scary things and deadly phenomenon's for moka's sake. Or is it really just for his own? Yea maybe it was for his own sake. After all, he wanted to be closer to her more than anything. All of this was for her to acknowledge him, to know how he really felt about her.

"I don't want to die…I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he yelled in his mind.

"DIIIEEEE!" tamao now a foot from him. Yes it had to be over for him and everyone around knew it or at least it should have been.

'POW!'

"GGAAAAHHHHH!" tamao yelled out of nowhere, as her head was snapped to the side by a powerful force as she was literally inches from impaling tsukune.

Now stunned, something hit her. What was that? For it to knock her off balance and daze her to such an extent?

Tsukune looked down with shaking and unsteady eyes to see what looked like a rock. He couldn't completely grasp what just happened since fear was still overriding his senses.

Kurumu also didn't know what occurred but whatever happened she thanked the events because it gave her the time she needed to grab tsukune and move away from the currently stunned mermaid.

Inner Moka was also eyeing the scene as she saw how the mermaid went slightly limp from an unknown impact. Whatever it was she was glad it happened because thanks to that she now used her superior speed to burst toward tamao who was just now regaining her bearings.

Moka taking one glance to the rock that was thrown before looking at where tsukune and kurumu were.

"I wonder where that came from?" inner moka thought before pushing it away for now fixing her gaze back to the pest getting up.

"You are a lot sleazier than I thought, trying to attack people weaker than you, how shameful" moka taunted as she spoke about tsukune making said boy deflate at the insult.

Now throwing her leg back "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" planting her leg straight into tamao's face and at the same time also using its momentum to land back to the ground a little away from everyone else.

Tamao falling into the pool only to resurface seconds later out cold.

Inner moka raised her hand now using it to flip her hair in a way to show her elegance.

"Fool, know where you stand" she finished and coby couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how much she was feeling herself.

Yep, definitely too over confident.

The brown haired male and blue devil girl walked over to the silver vampire. Man was tsukune happy, not only was he still alive but he was saved by moka again. He was just so glad she was safe now as well.

"Moka-sa…" That was until tsukune tried to talk but he was slapped across the face.

"Moka what are you doing?" kurumu rushed to aid tsukune.

"The other me cried you know!" moka said in an angry manner.

"Lucky for you the other me cares about you or I would beat you senseless" she said still irritated but finally picked up on something strange.

"What is this smell? It's almost like…" moka now trying to scan the area. Something definitely smelled like…a human. But tsukune was in front of her so why was she smelling them behind her? However, there was also something else, it wasn't foul but without a doubt it was potent. How could a human give off such a scent? The mixture was different indeed and she was not sure if it was her imagination. But, that couldn't be it either, her nose never failed her before. Someone else was definitely human in this school.

"A hybrid?" inner moka asked aloud causing the others to hear her.

"Uh…what was that moka-san? Is something wrong?" tsukune asked with a nervous voice as he didn't know if she was still upset with him or not.

"It's …nothing maybe I'm just imagining things"

"Rrriiiiiggghhhttt…" kurumu said in a 'sure' kind of way. This caused moka to this time glare at kurumu who backed up with her hands in the air with a 'clam down' motion. Moka just rolled her eyes and suck her tongue.

"Even if you say it's nothing the look on your face says otherwise" tsukune picked again.

This caused moka to stare at him with a glare a little irritated.

"I said it's fine" inner moka said taking her Rosario back from said boy as she glanced in the direction of where she smelled the human scent.

"Whatever or whoever you are I will find out what that potent source is coming from" inner moka thought before turning her attention back to tsukune giving him a stern glare causing him to jolt.

"You better make sure you apologize to my other self tsukune…or else…" before more so demanded snapping her seal back on causing her other pink haired self to surface exhausted. Falling into tsukune's arms, he could only stare at the beautiful girl he was holding onto.

"I'll take her to the infirmary room" said kurumu as she saw the out of it look on moka's face.

Taking moka from tsukune "I'll catch up with you after I drop her off ok?" said kurumu as she started to take off flying.

"Tsukune" moka whispered in her sleep so low to be normally heard but kurumu heard it while she was flying with her toward the infirmary.

Managing to get moka in the infirmary kurumu heads in placing her on her bed "Moka, why would you do such a stupid thing?" she asked moka even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. Kurumu starting to leave again stopped at the front door hearing moka mumble words, out of all of them she heard.

"Tsukune-kun..." moka whispered again.

"Moka…you…love him too don't you? Of course you do. I'm such an idiot" Kurumu said with slightly sad eyes before shaking her head going back out the door she came in closing it behind her.

* * *

 **MOKA'S MINDSCAPE**

Pink haired moka was in a foggy black dream "what is this, where am I?" she asked herself aloud worried.

"Moka-san" she heard someone say so turning around she came face to face with her friend, tsukune.

"Tsukune" she called out only to see him start to wither away.

"No, don't go, don't leave me her alone" she said to his reaching out to hopefully grab him.

Then a voice so familiar to her called out "Who are the one's truly precious to you?" the voice sounded like her inner self. Thinking on those words moka closed her eyes thinking that very thing.

Not too much longer, tsukune started to appear again. But there was something bothering her. Who did that scent belong to she smelled earlier? Her heart and mind now racing wondering if she met this person. But there was no way she met this person because she would definitely notice right away if they were human or not. That thought actually put her on edge a bit. Sure tsukune was also human but he was different right? He wasn't the same as all the mean ones that used to make fun of her when she was younger. That's right, until she met tsukune her perception of humans were nothing but disgust and hatred. Hatred? Did she really ever hate anything? Maybe this was a feeling she had building up inside of her for so long. In a way that's why she is glad she meet tsukune. The fact that he made her happy and with him everything was alright…right? That's how it should be right? And thanks to him her view of humans changed and now she can see there is truly good and evil in every race no matter what they are.

However, she was confused, but why? Something was tugging at her. Her goal now was to figure out just what was that feeling she felt from this anonymous person. But tsukune, the person she does acknowledge can't seem to hear her at all. He was now walking in the opposite direction from her.

"Tsukune…" she was about to talk before she was cut off

Suddenly she started to have visions of what happened earlier before she pasted out inside of the pool. Memory clips playing in her head, realizing these were not her own memories but the other moka's memories now coming to her. If moka could help it she preferred to stay away from violence since she was the softer of her two sides.

She did not know why but she didn't want him to leave her.

"Tsukune" she called out but he kept walking.

But this time she screamed " **TSUKUNE!** " she yelled with a wavering voice like she was on the verge of tears.

"Please…don't leave me here alone!" she said now sounding like she was crying.

But he didn't answer her or turn around again. He only resumed his walk into the darkness. But what did this mean? What was the message behind this terrifying dream if it even had one to begin with?

"Please!" moka was lonely and scared. She hated it here. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"I don't want to be alone again! PLEASE! I want to be with them, I want to find joy and happiness, together…with everyone!" moka cried as she could only wait of this hell to be over.

"Everyone…someone, anybody…help me" she said one last time before her dream went blank.

* * *

Coby is now heading for the school building. He saw how the vampire girl finished the last remaining mermaid. So he took it upon himself to leave the scene before the other's noticed his presences like the swim club captain did.

"This was indeed a hectic first day" he stated as he sweated under the feeling from his surroundings. He noticed once again he had eyes on him as people seemed to gossip about him.

"Look, it's that foreigner, where do you think he's from? He is clearly a westerner" one female asked as her friends were gathered with her as they giggled to themselves.

"Who knows but he's gorgeous" another said as they could help but stare at the new pink male enigma.

Coby taking the map to inspect the look of it.

"Guess things are back to being slow around here, but to think monsters really attend here" he said still not soaking in the fact fully.

Now coby was thinking about the fight he saw earlier. He had to admit it was pretty impressive however not quite on his worlds level.

Now looking at his wrist before balling up his hand "I want to get stronger, I want to be able to protect my friends and the people important to me. I hate feeling like this…" he said with a determined face before raising his and up again to the sky before gripping the sun.

"From now on…I'm going to train twice as hard!" he said in a serious tone with an expression to match.

"Luffy-san…I will catch up to you" he finished closing his eyes and smiling. He knew he had a ways to go before he could make his dream come true. Now beginning to walk again but was stopped in his tracks by voices.

"You damn brat can't you just go die somewhere?" he turned his head to look at who it was.

"Yeah, you are nothing but an eyesore" another male voice said.

He finds a group of people surrounding a little girl that seemed to be wearing a witch costume. Now wondering why he didn't notice before, he can feel some strange energy around the little witch.

"A bunch of bullies but I wonder what it's about?" Coby asks himself aloud before walking over to the gathering group.

* * *

Tsukune and kurumu were both now walking back to homeroom class since Neko-sensei wanted to discuss something with the class. While on their way though, the brown haired boy couldn't keep his pink haired love interest off his mind. The fact that she will not even be with him to walk to class felt kind of…weird dare he admit. An obsession is what he has, and he is clearly blind to it especially since there is a pretty girl such as kurumu near him and all he can do is think about the pink haired beauty.

"Oh, that's right…so how is moka doing?" he asked trying to play it off like it just came to mind looking at kurumu for an answer.

"She's fine just sleeping like a big baby" she answered. Then looked toward tsukune from her side vision not wanting to say moka was talking about you in her sleep to him.

"That's good to hear" tsukune said releasing a breath he was holding waiting on her reply.

"Come on lets hurry ok" kurumu who was now walking heading into the building looking at tsukune who increased his pace to catch up. She didn't want tsukune to always have moka on the mind. So what better time to make a move than now.

* * *

"Excuse me but just what are you guys doing to that girl? I think you are making her feel uncomfortable" coby said now walking to stand in front of the group of males.

"That's enough for one day don't you think? Just let her be guys" he said uneasily trying to defuse the rising tension that was clearly escalating. After all, all coby wanted to do was help a young helpless girl in need. Was he wrong for doing so? Well he sure felt like it because of the looks not only the ones in front of him sent him but some of the surrounding students that were watching a little ways off. Just what did he walk into this time?

"What the…who the hell are you? Damn foreigner, this does not concern you. So go away or else…" the supposed leader said as he snarled at coby earning a sigh from our pink male. He did not like engaging in violence if he did not have to. After all coby was not a brute like his sensei Vice Admiral Garp. The little girl behind him was actually shocked that anyone would even try to help her at all. She didn't know what to think or if she could think clearly right now anyway.

"Who are you? Why are you getting involved?" coby was surprised to find it was the girls voice behind him making him turn his vision to her with a raised brow.

"Why not get involved? I saw a girl who needed help. Do I need any other reason than that?" he said with a small smile causing the girls eyes to widen in disbelief. She begins to look down toward the ground as her hair was shielding her eyes from view. While she was now silent coby took this time to refocus on the male students in front of him.

The leader of the group still held a mean face but at the same time he sniffed the air thinking he was just thinking things. There was something about this pink male haired foreigner and the smell he was giving off was almost like a human.

"What the hell, why do you smell like a human?" he asked aloud causing everyone, even the small witch to gasp in surprise.

" _Crap they can't know I'm human or they will try to attack me!"_ coby thought as he didn't feel like beating down all these people. Coby started to sweat a bit thinking the best way to answer is truthfully while looking at them with a strong gaze.

"Because I am human" the entire area was quiet, too quiet. The looks on peoples faced were different across the board. Some with fear, others with hate (mostly males), he couldn't choose which were more annoying.

The leader of the group just stared at coby long and hard for what seemed to be several minutes before he started to chuckle.

"Haha-haha, good one if you were a human you would have already been dead before you entered the school's main building. Pulling our legs like that, you sure have a death wish" he still chuckled causing some of the other students to laugh as well. This only caused coby to release a sigh of relief happy they bought his bluff so he pushed for good luck.

"But I am human" he said only causing the leader to laugh a little harder.

"Right and I created the Sun with a tender box and matches" he taunted coby sarcastically thinking he was full of it now.

"Whatever your deal is I don't care. But like I said earlier this has nothing to do with a foreigner like you. I'll only tell you one more time get lost!"

"I'm sorry…but I refuse" coby said now standing straighter showing his stance and that he was not moving.

"So you really do have a death wish after all? Fine!" the leader moving closer to both coby and the witch girl.

Coby had his hands up with his head turned to the side feeling uncomfortable himself since the leaders face was too close for comfort.

"Please we don't have to do this. Just let the girl be and we can go along peacefully right?" coby asked as he only seemed to anger the group further.

"You bastard!" the lackeys behind the leader of the group spat angrily.

"All this pointless violence is disturbing the other students and is improper…" coby said.

"That aside, the way you three have been treating this girl is unsightly. I try my best to refrain from using violence however..." Coby said in a surprisingly serious actually making them sweat taking a step back and making the girl stare in awe.

"There is always a way to handle bullies" Now loosening his tie a bit to show he was serious about not moving.

"Now please leave you are holding up the hallway traffic. Or I will personally make it so you understand what it's like to be on the receiving end" he finished.

Looking at the situation the leader did not want to risk anything in front of this many students. Sucking his teeth, he turns on his heel and looks at coby and the witch with a heated glare.

"This isn't over pinky…not by a long shot" he threatens them before walking off through the crowd.

After they left the other students started to disperse as well. Turning to face the girl, he could see that she seemed a bit distant from her body language.

"Hey are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked her with actual concern toward the young girl.

"My name is Coby D. Redfield; I am a second year student what's yours?"

The girl seemed to look up at him before making eye contact with him. A evil smirk on her face giving coby an uneasy feeling for some reason. But his gut feeling was soon answered when suddenly a steel pan made contact with his head.

"BONK"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, GOT YOU, GOT YOU! HA-HA!" the little girl was laughing at coby while holding onto her sides.

However, even after she did this, coby was still looking at the girl with sad eyes. When he made eye contact with the girl, he could see it. The hurt and pain of this nightmare she was living in. Just looking into those sad and lonely eyes of hers, he felt an ache in his heart he knew all too well. The pain of solitude and emptiness. It was painful especially when you had to go through it alone. The little witch still seemed to be faking her laugh to herself, as his voice was made known.

"Are you done yet?" he asked still looking at her as she stopped laughing to stare ahead with wide eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked him voice sounding slightly forced.

"Are you done living your life like this?" he asked her seriously causing her to twitch in her spot bringing her wand to her chest.

"W-wha?" she didn't understand? She was usually so good at hiding her emotions from others but this pink haired male was looking through her. She felt naked, exposed, even weak. She hated it, it was already bad enough people would pick and tease her for being what she was. She could not help the fact she was born this way.

"Are…are you just trying to make fun of me too? You're just like them aren't you?" she asked coby in a wavering voice only confusing him a little. She was shaking, she was upset or maybe she was scared. Her increased grip on her wand made it hard to decipher what she was feeling completely.

"W-well it's not like I need anyone anyway! I've always been on my own from the very beginning!" she said as her eyes seemed to become glossy with salt water.

"Then let me be your friend…" this caused the girl to look up into coby's eyes as he only held concern for the girl as it was companied with a handsome smile. The young girl could not help but blush.

"W-what did you say?" she must have been hearing things. This guy just asked to be her friend, _hers_. No one ever said such nice things to her ever. It was almost too good to be true, in fact she still didn't believe him fully but never has she seen anyone say such words with such a caring face before.

"How about it, come have lunch with me" he said as he held out his hand to her.

The young witch's eyes were once again shadowed by her front bangs. For once the known child genius didn't know how to attack this problem. Tears starting to stain her cute little face, as she just couldn't understand at all. What was this feeling she was experiencing in her chest? It was heavy, it was tight, something squeezing at her heart. Nevertheless, it also made her feel like something inside of her wanted to say she did not deserve to be happy. After all she was nothing but a witch. Being teased so much about her very being to the point she started to actually believe she was nothing but a curse to others. Everyone hated her and she hated them. That's was ok wasn't it? Living a life by yourself for yourself. But then this person said such nice things to her. Why, why, why, why did he have to say such things to her? It hurt, it's painful, it's just too painful.

"W-why? Why would you go so far for someone like me? Don't you know I'm a witch? The hated race between both sides! W-WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO AN ABOMINATION LIKE ME!?"

"I don't care what others think of you. I said I wanted to be your friend, and I didn't ask you about what you are nor do I see just a witch. I see a girl who is a person like everyone else in this school. I asked you if you wanted to have lunch with me or not it's that simple" coby said with a soft and understanding tone. He could feel it...her pain.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT! …WHY?" her eyes coming back up to meet his as her tears only seemed to increase and her cheeks start to puff up from swelling.

"Your eyes" he says softly as his eyes start to look deep into her own making her start to put her hands on her face as she covered it. Showing her emotions so easily to someone else. She mastered hiding them from others or so she thought, so why, why now?

"You have the same eyes that I used to have…and it hurts, it hurts…" this made the young girl stop to listen bringing her watered attention back to him.

"I hated it, being looked down on by others. The fact that everyone else could be happy but me. I guess I hated a lot of things when I was forced to do things I didn't want to. Or maybe I just hated them because they hated me. You feel the same way don't you? That feeling of being unwanted but deep down you know that's not really it. It's the fact that you actually wanted to find even an ounce of courage within yourself. I was always constantly searching for a way to escape my fears. And when I couldn't I would act and pretend like everything was fine...but it never was. I was lonely…and I was sick and tired of it. Constantly crying myself to sleep at night. Waking up in cold sweats from nightmares. It was awful, and it was so bad I wouldn't even wish such a thing on my worst enemy. But even through all that, one day I meet an amazing person. One who showed me what it meant for me to believe in myself and from then on I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore while I changed the things I wanted to change on my own. You see...I stopped waiting for some amazing miracle to come save me from the hell I was living in. So don't think I don't understand your pain. I understand it, and it's so palpable it hurts. I will not let the same thing happen to you when I know I can lend out my hand and help you. No, I want to be there for you so you don't have to be alone anymore." Coby finished still looking into the wide teary eyes of the young witch as she only seemed to relapse in tears.

"Of course I'm not saying it's easy to change overnight as well. Even building one's character is a process. But It's also not too late to change" now softly smiling at the girl once again who could only look at him with awe even with red tear stained eyes.

"Again…come have lunch with me"

* * *

 **HOURS LATER**

After Coby was introduced to the class it was official he was hated by every male.

"KYA! Coby-sama is so hot!" Some girls were yelling and other girls were saying things like, "Coby-kun you're so cool."

Coby sitting in his desk reading a book trying to catch up on this world's history not paying his fangirls any mind but for some reason ignoring them made them more obsessive. He had his glasses on even making him look smart and attractive to his audience.

"KYYAAAAA, HE'S SO HOT WHEN HE IGNORES US LIKE THAT!" girls screamed causing him to sigh.

The male students were pissed though. Looking at coby like they were about to beat his ass or something. Coby felt and itch on the top of his head using his pencil to scratch it near his bandana before getting back to his studies. Man, he could defiantly feel daggers on the back of his head just waiting to make and entrance in his skull.

"Well this is…unnerving" he said to himself trying his best to ignore them and boy was it hard. But he was soon saved and had to thank his luck…wait when was he ever lucky?

"Alright class, it's time to head to your club activities" said Kotomine said watching the students leave.

"Club activates?"

* * *

 **THAT NIGHT**

Coby was currently on his way back to his dorm room after a quick session of training in the woods so no one could bother him.

"It feels good to get some practice in. Maybe tomorrow I can…uh…" coby opened his room door only to come face to face with a brown haired male student. The brown haired teen looked just as surprised as he did. The ladder could only offer him an awkward hello smile and wave.

"Uh…hi there…my name is Tsukune Aono. Ummm…looks like we are going to be roommates?..."

"…"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 **AN:** Yay another chapter completed, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it.

So Coby meet yukari first but will meet the others next chapter!

Look forward to next chapter!

Ja ne !


	4. That Sneaky!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or One Piece (If I did sorry tsukune fans, but he would not be the main male character of R+V).

AN: hello again everyone, I'm happy that my stories views are increasing. I will fill in the holes that some of you might be thinking about don't worry. Also, even though this will be canon to R+V I will have my author twists too it as well so fear not.

Coby uses his English voice in this story. His voice actors name is Micah Solusod.

P.S. think of my recaps like they do for The Walking Dead episode game or Wold among us game! You can imagine whatever music you want played while reading the recap thinking about it.

Hope you enjoy my new chapter!

 **RECAP:**

 **UNKNOWN LOACTION**

"Look at this, it's nothing but rubble"

"What could have cause such a impact?"

"You felt it too didn't you?"

"Yea, but whatever did this should still be here right?"

 **POOL AREA**

" I guess moka doesn't understand my feelings at all"

 **MOKA'S MINDSCAPE**

"Please…don't leave me here alone"

 **Opening Theme:**

Uverworld (Colors of the heart)

Chapter 4

(That Sneaky)

* * *

It has been a day at the campus for monsters. And during the time between today and yesterday things already seemed to be escalating for our pink haired male. Bad enough he had male students trying to pick fights with him for being the new 'Mr. Popular' with the female body. It wasn't his fault, he tried to be kind but not give them too much attention. After all, they were the ones fawning over him not the other way around. And from the gossip he hears people say these Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono people are some of the hottest girls in the school even though they are only first year students. The bolder ones claimed him and moka would be the perfect couple because of their matching pink hair. That was something that was clearly out there if that was the right way to word it. However, what was worse than that was the fact not only has he been accused of being or smelling human but his roommate Tsukune Aono was as well and that got his attention. He would have to look more into it but right now, he really did have a lot on his plate. His time with the young witch yesterday who he found to be quite shy around him but he didn't know why for some reason. Maybe he had something on his face? Oh well he guessed, but at least he got some good conversation out of her and her name. The young witch was Yukari Sendo the self-proclaimed genius of Yokai Academy. There was no denying that fact since she did seem to be too young for high school. She had the appearance of a middle school girl at most. As they spoke more, she seemed to open up to him about certain things, which made the atmosphere between them thin out. He was glad; after all, he wanted her to be more engaged with others. He wanted her to be happy, that's how it should be.

While his mind was still recalling what happened the other day. He hears students heading to their club activities. He personally did not have a club yet and really knew he should start looking for one himself before mobs of people try to get his attention. The whole thing was troublesome and he wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

Making his way up to the top from the stairwell he opens the door and walks outside feeling the refreshing air hit his face. This was nice, too nice actually. He would not mine spending his days like this for a little bit longer. Once you get past the part of digesting the fact that this is a school full of monsters or supernatural beings that are not human it's not so bad. His peace however was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I had a feeling you would be up here" coby tuning his head to the voice only to see the young witch with a smile on her face and a small wave.

"Yukari-chan, what's up…don't you have club activities?" he asked her with a raised brow.

The young witch yukari only shook her head in the negative direction as she now took on a distant look once more. Coby knew why but he was hoping that maybe she would try to fit in with the other students despite how they make her feel. But there was also something different about her, he could tell, just not what exactly.

"Someone seems to be in a better mood" he said still looking at her with his smile gaining a small pink hue dusting her cheeks since the witch didn't know what to say.

"You dummy" she huffed before blowing a raspberry.

Coby could only shake his head before a smile graced his lips once again widening from her immature gesture. He would not deny that the girl is slowly growing on him. But he had other things to figure out since he had a question on his mind that he wanted to ask her since she seemed to be well informed on just about everyone in the school. Thinking now would be a good time to get information on his roommate 'Tsukune Aono'.

"Hey Yukari" he said hoping to gain her attention so he turned his head to see if she was listening only to sweat drop.

There before him was the young girl who strangely had a pen and a small notebook for taking notes. She seemed to be ignoring him and scribbling something down with a blush on her features once again but for a different reason. Said girl was also looking down off the roof at something or someone. He wasn't sure for certain what peaked the young witch's interest so he also took it upon himself to look off the roof. As his gaze followed yukari's line of sight his vision landed on the same pink haired beauty from yesterday. She seemed to be walking by herself at the time but the people at the bottom were doing everything but minding their own business when she came through. Different expressions, to falling bodies, collisions and so on. Why not throw out a red carpet for the girl? They sure treat her as if she was some type of superstar. But he digressed, since he would be hypocritical to have that kind of thinking while girls were treating him the same way.

"Um…a secret admirer are we yukari?" coby asked the witch shocked only causing said girl to squeak as her blush seemed to darken a bit as she quickly closed her notebook clearing her throat.

"Akashiya Moka, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen I'm my life. She inspires me and all I want to do is to be held by her in those loving arms of hers. And that bosom, Oh that bosom. She is the second person to make my heart flutter" yukari said in a love struck state as her hands were on her cheeks as she spun around making coby sweat drop.

"Uhhh…yea whatever you say…" coby now scratching his cheek looking to the side completely missing that she said moka was the _second_ to make her feel fluttered. Yukari now looking on from a distance speaks her mind aloud again.

"I think I'm in love" coby choked on his own spit for a second beating on his chest so he could breathe properly.

"C-come again?" yukari turns to him with a big smile on her face.

"I said I think I love her" she said boldly without even batting an eye while she admitted her love for the same sex so openly. Oh boy was the girl he decided to befriend here first…different. Yukari on the other hand turned her head so he could not hear what she said afterward.

"But I love you too…idiot" she whispered to herself with a small pink blush.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over my chocking to death mind repeating it?" he asked only causing her to look back to him before sticking her tongue out.

"No way, Pinky!" she then smiled afterward. She was happy she was able to meet coby. She felt she could finally be free.

" _That's_ _right it's because of you. Thank you…coby-san_ " she thought smile widening as coby's eye twitched from her comment earlier.

"You are so asking for it" coby also gave her a small smile of his own. That's right he would protect her, he promised to keep her away from the darkness. It was now his responsibility to make sure she was happy. He hopes that the number of her friends will increase one day and show her that she was meant for a better life.

"Until then I guess" he said before yukari started to head for the steps.

"You coming coby-senpai?" she asked as she looked his way.

"Yeah, let's go"

* * *

Moka Akashiya the known pink goddess of Yokai was currently coming back from her time recovering at her home after she was sent by the nurse. She can still remember certain things from the other days but she was bed ridden for a day straight. Even the visions of her nightmare still taunted her sometimes but she forced herself to forget it. She knew she would be by tsukune's side. For all she knew that dream was just that "a dream" so thinking on it too much would only make her worry herself.

Then there was also the fact moka was hearing things this morning. The things she thought was her imagination were actually true. There really was a rumored human other than tsukune in this school. She came past the conversation a little late but she heard some important parts. Seems that this person was a second year student. She would not lie and say she did not care, in fact some part of her wanted to see if this person was as nice as tsukune or if her friend was just a special case. But not only that, she could swear she smelled them again before entering the schools entrance. Those times when you feel like you are being watched also seeped into her mind. The feeling was quick but she could still feel eyes on her. On the other hand, was it just everyone that seemed to notice her presence as always? Being popular can sure get in the way sometimes. Sighing to herself she finally notices she is at her destination…her 'home room' of course.

* * *

Tsukune was on edge lately. Why wouldn't he be? The girl he likes was out for a day straight! Any normal guy would wonder if their crush was ok or if something happened. As the students in his homeroom left to go to their respective clubs, he, kurumu and moka were the only ones in his class to not have joined a club yet. Man how he wishes he could see moka and her beautiful long silky pink hair and those soft lips…wait no, he was going into dangerous territory again. It was so bad that he even started to miss her sucking the life out of his neck. And you know if he missed that painful experience he had it bad!

Kurumu however, was in-between the whole thing. She tried to use this time moka had staying home to recover to get closer to tsukune. But he was so out of the loop she didn't think he knew there was a loop to begin with. It was frustrating really, all she wanted was some private time with him so he could get to know her for…well her. These past couple of days were unfruitful indeed and she knew moka could be back any day now. Damn her luck! Why didn't God shine his light on her every once in awhile? It wasn't fair! Well whatever, right now her and her love interest were talking about random things and surprisingly one of them was the new foreign transfer student they heard about. Idol-senpai was it? Yeah well this person seemed to get a large fan base pretty quickly so how wouldn't they be morning gossip?

"So you heard about the new transfer student too?" kurumu asked tskune who only could only laugh sheepishly at the question

"Yea I did actually, In fact…about that. Funny thing is…he's my roommate" he said gaining a wide eyed gape from the girl. Kurumu, who did not know this person personally but something must be great about them to have so much attention for only being here a day compared to their two months. But that also made her wonder just what kind of person they were. And yet here it was that, that very person was her love interest's roommate. It was a mystery at the moment since she only knew the transfer student was not from Japan and are second year status.

"I wonder what they look like?" kurumu thought aloud making tsukune scratch his head thinking how to answer her.

"…About that…" tsukune said looking to the side remembering the encounter from last night.

* * *

"…Um…looks like we're roommates. My name is Tsukune Aono."

"…"

Yep, without a doubt this was a weird situation. And the silent staring was doing nothing but making the air suffocating.

"Umm…yeah….well…" tsukune had to curse himself for being caught at a time like this.

"…"

Coby could only stare quietly. Sure, they were both boys so it was normal to come across these kinds of things. But to find it the first time you meet is nothing short of a coincidence. He could only look at the way his roommate held his hands behind his back even though he already seen what was in his hands earlier.

"You realize I already saw right? Coby asked finally speaking causing the brown haired teen to jolt in place and blush fiercely. Man was this embarrassing and degrading. Well of course it would be if someone you just met walked in on you looking at one of your old porn magazines from grade school.

"Truthfully we are both guys and I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I should have said something to at least ease your tension" coby said causing the tense boy to deflate a little feeling more at ease.

"Tsukune Aono right? My name is Coby D. Redfield, but you can just call me Coby" he said as he made his way to the boy who was currently sitting on his bed holding out his hand for a hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you Redfield-san. I hope we can get along from now on" tsukune said with a small smile as the pink haired male didn't seem scary at all compared to what he thought he would be. In fact he kind of wished he didn't look like a ladies' man. He was clearly handsome and seemed to wear his glasses over his bandana. Tsukune didn't like to stare but he could swear he saw a scare on the left side of the pink teens head. Was he covering it up with the bandana on purpose? Well that didn't matter at the moment. Now he just wants to hopefully get along with coby even though he had to get over the fact he was a monster. Strange though he wanted to introduce coby to his friends moka and kurumu but when he woke up this morning the pink haired male teen was already gone.

* * *

Returning back to reality with him and kurumu he blinks a few times to remember where he was. However both of their thoughts were halted by the sound of Miss Nekonome-sensei.

"Oh…hey you two, did you not find a club yet?" she asked looking at them with shinning eyes making them sweat drop from the action.

"Ummm…no we haven't yet actually Shizuka-sensei. We actually wanted to wait for moka before we made our final decision of what club to join" tsukune said looking over to kurumu before looking back to his homeroom teacher.

"Oh that's great news! Why don't you three join my club then? The Newspaper Club!" she asked throwing her hands over her head in joy hoping her enthusiasm will rub off on her students. Tsukune again looked over to kurumu and she also looked at him uncertain.

"Uh…" tsukune was beginning to speaking his answer before there was a knock on the room door. All heads now turning toward the door as they could see a shadow looming behind it.

"Um…excuse me for being late" a soft and cute voice spoke as hearing said voice tsukune's face brightened about one hundred times more if that were possible.

Now stepping inside the room, they were greeted by the pink haired vampire that was on tsukune's mind every day. Kurumu had to grumble to herself of her terrible luck once again. But she was happy to know moka was ok now even if a little.

"Moka-san, you're ok!" his smile was so bright.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka said happily as well looking at him as they seemed to stare at each other. Everyone and everything seemed to be ignored as they shared in each other's eyes.

"Moka-san…" he said with a more dazed voice

"Tsukune…" as did moka

"Moka-san…"

"Tsukune…"

"Ok you two that's enough!" kurumu said as she stood in front of tsukune blocking his line of sight to moka.

Moka and Kurumu seemed to have a stare down before sparks of lightning seemed to once again appear from their battle of will. This caused the brown haired human to sweat drop from the exchange.

"Oh, if it isn't moka, that's good now the last person is here, so what do you all say to joining the Newspaper club?" Shizuka-sensei cut in not really bothered by the girls vision fight. She just wanted to know if they would join or not.

Now that moka thought about it, she or the others did not find a club yet. In addition, most of the clubs they looked at in the beginning of the week were either weird or completely out of her comfort zone. But the Newspaper club didn't sound so bad, in fact it sounded so…normal. The only thing she could think of was having nice peaceful days with tuskune as they could be together without worrying about violence. Playing that vision over and over in her head made her decision clear. Moka's mind was made up.

"Shizuka-sensei, I, Moka Akashiya, would like to join the Newspaper Club" moka said causing their teacher to beam.

"Excellent! Now what about you tw…"

"I'm in" tsukune instantly said cutting Shizuka off making kurumu frown a bit.

"Well if tsukune's joining, I will too" kurumu said. No way was she letting tsukune and moka be together without her supervision. Nope, not going to happen on her watch or anyone's for that matter.

"YES! Success! I have finally found people to join my club!" Shizuka said almost like she won the lottery.

Moka smiling at their teacher was still standing there. She was then called out of her daze "are you going to stand up there the entire time?" kurumu asked moka giving her a face. Moka getting the hint walked over to them taking a seat next to tsukune.

"Moka-san is so pretty" tsukune thought looking at her with a pink blush on his face.

"So…Shizuka-sensei is it just us in this club or are there others?" kurumu asked as she looked around the empty room as only they were in it. For some reason this only made their sensei laugh as if it were a silly question to begin with.

"Of course not silly, there is one other person" this only caused tsukune to fall out of his sit while kurumu hit her head on her desk, moka only sat in her seat chuckling awkwardly from the reply.

"Y-you mean there is only four of us total in the club?" it was now tsukune's turn to ask the question as he couldn't believe what he heard.

But before they could finish conversation with each other, there was another knock at the door.

"It's open, come in" nekonome said looking at the door to see who it was. Walking though the door was a handsome young man with black hair being held by a red headband, wine red colored eyes and a flirtatious smile on his face holding two bouquets of flowers in both arms.

"Here's our extra member, I'm glad you finally showed up because I have somewhere I need to be" nekonome said getting off her desk.

"I'm the president of the newspaper club, Morioka Ginei" said the black haired teen while handing the girls flowers.

"You can take it from here cant you….Gin?" asked nekonome who was on her way out of the door. Looking at moka gin tries to act cool. Man was moka a beauty! He just knew it was love at first sight. She was perfect, all the right curves, chest was a cute size and then those nice slender legs. He had to have her for himself! No, he must have her!

"You can always count on me sensei" gin said while posing a little, smile on his face.

"Wait, sensei you're leaving already? But we just started!" asked a surprised tsukune.

"Sorry everyone I have a teachers meeting to attend, so please be good and get along ok?" she said waving before going out the door.

After watching nekonome leave gin began to speak again "well let's see now, how should I explain how the club works?" Gin asked aloud before continuing.

"The newspaper club is a club that publishes the school newspaper. Most of the time your jobs will have you reporting or investigating all kinds of things in the academy to put them in the newspaper. We will be put into dangerous situations time and time again for the sake of reporting, this won't be easy, so make sure you're ready for this" gin said like he was mature before smirking.

"Just kidding, let's have fun and hang up our poster ads" he said now sounding carefree. Man was their club president weird.

* * *

Coby was on his way through the hallway before someone came up to him claiming they worked for the headmaster and he wanted to speak with him. He agreed to follow said person but this was taking forever.

"Excuse me miss but are we even close to his office?" coby asked politely.

"Well yes actually we have just arrived" the guide said stepping to the side of a big door.

"The chairman is waiting inside, please enter" she finished holding out her hand in an 'after you' motion. Coby seeing this continues his way to the door, putting his hand on the knob for about three seconds before sighing to himself.

"Here we go…" coby said to himself opening the door to see a big room and none other than the chairman sitting at his desk.

" **I see you finally made it here"** the chairman said with a welcoming voice.

" **Truthfully I didn't intend on calling you to my office so soon but, it looks like we have a bit of a problem"** he said sounding more serious holding his hands in front of his face in a thinking position.

"What do you mean, what has you on edge?" coby asked now interested taking a seat in the chair in front of the chairman's desk crossing his legs.

" **A special task force we have at this school has become…suspicious of our recent events"** he stated changing his position to lean back in his seat before continuing.

" **If my intuition is correct, I would say they are searching for whatever cause the destruction the occurred earlier this week however, that is not all…they suspect there to be human's on campus as well"** he said looking back at coby waiting for him to speak.

"That can't be good" coby said in a surprisingly serious manner also starting to lean back in his seat.

"Hearing this the chairman had a slightly shocked face **"I'm not sure how you will handle this event but you should know they are not my schools task force just to fill the spot, they're strong"** he said before leaning forward with a big smile.

"I won't get in trouble for defending myself will I?" coby asked bring his balled up fist under his chin to hold it up on the armrest. His voice clearly showing he was not afraid of these people. It actually showed they headmaster that he was indeed different then most humans he knew. But what he didn't know was this was what captain coby looked like when he was down to serious matters.

" **Ha-ha-ha, looks like I was worried for nothing. I guess we are finished here, you may go back to class"** the chairman said while laughing before turning slightly more serious saying.

" **But be careful of their leader the strength of his race is fierce, and powers are the real deal"** he finished.

" **You may go"** that was all coby needed to hear before getting up and walking toward the door before stopping.

"Tell them I'll be waiting for them whenever their ready. I don't like pointless violence but if they force my hand I can only act in self defense" coby said strongly meaning every word.

"I'm excusing myself now…sir" coby said opening and leaving though the door trying to head back to class.

* * *

"Sir, we have just returned from our patrol. It seems like whatever was there has been moved or escaped somehow." Stated one of the members of the force.

"I see, are you certain there were no other clues left on the scene before returning back to HQ?" asked a mysterious person who seemed to be in charge.

"No sir everything was nothing but rubble and broken trees, but whatever caused the damage couldn't have gotten too far from here" the member finished still saluting there superior.

"Excellent, I will do some investigating myself. In the mean time look and see if there are anymore leads within the school about those humans" the mysterious figure finished before walking off laughing to himself.

"Yes…Kuyou-sama!"

* * *

 **TSUKUNE AND CO**

"Is this high enough?" Moka and kurumu both asked gin who was looking at their progress.

"Almost just a little higher ok" stated gin who was a little too happy with the situation he was viewing.

Kurumu looked like she was struggling and that caused moka to look at her.

"Hey kurumu are you ok?" moka asked concerned for her.

"I'm fine just a little shorter than I want to be" kurumu said reaching as high as she could.

Gin was now wearing the face of a psycho who was about to steal fresh meat.

"What's with these weird looking ads?" tsukune asked himself giving them a look over before turning his gaze to ginei.

"Senpai is a mystery, one second he's a goof the next his so mature. I want to know how senpai thinks" tsukune said still looking his way before.

"What is senpai doing? Is he alright?" Tsukune thought to himself before looking at gin's line of sight, which was looking right underneath the skirts of moka and kurumu.

"No way, don't tell me he's…." tsukune thought now rushing over taking a peek at where gin's eyes have wandered.

Then he seen it blushing madly "GIN SENPAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING UP THEIR SKIRTS!" tsukune yelled flapping his arms like a chicken with its head cut off.

"What's going on you two?" kurumu and moka asked coming over to the ruckus.

"Tsukune said he got an eye full of your panties" gin said getting cherry red blushes from moka and kurumu, while tsukune being honest tries to explain himself.

"Well you see I saw gin senpai looking so I came to check…I didn't peek on purpose you…" but he was cut off by two powerful slaps hitting him on each side of his face.

This caused gin to laugh at him while moka and kurumu started to storm off leaving the room.

"Nice job you just ruined the club gathering for today" gin said still smiling thinking he was smooth as ever.

"See you later, perv" gin said laughing again leaving the room.

"But I didn't do it on purpose" tsukune said to no one in particular, standing in the same spot he was sad no one wanted to hear what he had to say.

* * *

 **WITH MOKA**

"I'm so embarrassed, oh no, I wonder if tsukune really did peek?" moka said with a pink face picking up her front end of her skirt.

"I wonder what color I wore today" asking herself before being startled by her Rosario.

"What are you doing? You better be careful I smell something dangerous and strong off that male ginei, like he's hiding something" her Rosario spoke making moka think.

"Just what is gin-senpai?"

* * *

 **UNKOWN AREA**

"It's only a matter of time before you are all mine my sweet moka" said ginei with a predatory look on his face.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Moka-san wa..wait for me!" tsukune said trying to catch up with moka who was at least six feet in front of him.

"Tsukune I…I don't like dirty guys, so please don't speak to me" moka said aloud causing said boy to stop in mid step dumbfounded pointing at himself.

"I'm only kidding in a way but this is for him peeping" moka thought thinking maybe this will teach him a lesson.

"Moka-san it wasn't on purpose" tsukune called out starting to follow moka again in hopes of getting her to listen to him.

While this was going on Ginei was observing from a distance, seeing a group of girls he approached them.

"Hey there's something I want to ask you pretty ladies" gin said getting their full attention, both thinking he was cool or handsome.

"Sure what is it?" they asked him.

"Well I was wondering what is the relationship between those two?" gin asked now pointing in moka and tsukune's direction.

The girls seeing this started to give their own input "well they are always together but they don't really match, even though I think I've seen her kissing him on his neck a couple of times" the girl said getting a explosive answer out of gin.

"What, no way you have to be joking! Ki…ki…kissing! Uggh tsukune-kunnnnn!" gin said pulling at his hair in frustration getting weird looks from the females in front of him.

"Kya, what's wrong with him all of a sudden?" they asked moving away like they were now scared of him.

Then while they were moving away they accidently bumped into someone. Turning around they started to bow and apologize.

"We're very sorry! We will pay attention next time!" said person stood there before speaking.

"I also was at fault you two. So don't apologize…really." The male voice said in a soft way causing the girls to look up before blushing like mad making eye contact with them.

Also getting gin's attention, "I'll try to be more careful next time alright ladies" coby said moving around them before looking at gin for a split second continuing to walk toward the school entrance.

"Who was that?" gin asked with slightly narrow eyes.

" I haven't seen him around before."

"KYAA, OMG! Dd you see him? He was gorgeous! Ahhhhh, I think I might faint!" one girl said holding a hand to her forehead.

"Did you see how he looked at us with those beautiful eyes, and he's so kind. That had to be the new transfer student!" said the other girl causing gin to try and test his luck.

"But not as good looking as me right girls?" he asked with his flirting smile and hand under his chin with sparkles around his face causing the girls to stare at him for three seconds with a blank stare.

"You're kidding right?" one of the girls asked before they both started laughing walking away heading to class as well.

This pissed gin off "who the hell was that guy?" now wanting to really know. This random new guy just suddenly shows up and gets all the girls just by looking at them? He knew he wasn't going to like this guy at all. Just the thought of someone like him maybe coming along and stealing his spotlight made his stomach do flips. This guy was a powerful opponent, to have such power over women, he couldn't take him lightly since his radar was going haywire near the pink foreigner.

"Well whatever I'll look into it later, I have something I need to take care of first" he said heading toward the school to search for tsukune.

* * *

 **IN SCHOOL**

Gin walking around finally spots who he's looking for but at the same time kurumu was heading down the steps also spotting tsukune.

"Tsukune-kuunnn" kurumu was trying to call out to him only to spot ginei walking up to him.

"Yo, tsukune-kun" gin said trying to greet him.

"Oh, gin senpai?" tsukune said surprised now turning to face him. While this was going on kurumu was hiding trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Huh? We have our club meeting outside today?" kurumu heard unsure before watching as both of the boys walked off outside.

"Should I follow them?" she asked herself before moving from behind the wall now in pursuit.

* * *

While Gin left with tsukune and kurumu following there was something going on not too far from where they just were. It seems the trio from before were again up to no good. The leader was pissed and he hated yukari. And now since that pink haired second year stepped in it ruined everything. He would make sure that he paid for interfering! But those eyes they seemed so kind but full of un-quenched thirst for blood. It dare he say, made him feel uneasy around the pink haired pretty boy. So before he would personal finish said pink he would test his strength, yeah that's it, he felt like he wasn't worth his time so what better way to remove a problem without getting his hands dirty. Currently, he and his two followers seemed to be talking with a rather big fellow who seemed to be a third year student and further more a delinquent. His yakuza hair due with his lack of dress full dress code, his full blown scowl of his face and a cigarette to boot. Even the leader of the group could not help but sweat in the presents of the schools top thug. Tatchibuno Onizuka, feared by many and had a known reputation before intering the school for his last year. He was in the human world for the first two years of his high school life. But after some…troubles in the real world he was forced to attend here. Lucky for most girls here and the top beauties Moka and Kurumu, he was into…well, younger girls. That might be the only reason why he even bothered to meet these shitheads.

"Yeah, so like we said just get rid of the pink dude and you can do whatever you want to her. I could give a rats ass what happens, just make sure they both somehow...disappear" the leader of the group finished nervously as he looked at the threat in front of him waiting for an answer.

"Who the fuck are you pussies talking to…HUH? Besides I only like younger girls you dumb fucks!" walking up to them with his hands in his pockets as his eyes scanned them.

"Uh, it's not like we are trying to order you around buno sir…" the leader backed away sweating bullets now afraid for his life.

"I just know you killed some humans back in the real world and this pink pretty boy foreigner is a supposed human." The leader finished causing tatchibuno to snort before cracking his knuckles.

"Like I give a shit about that, but now I'm pissed off since you only wasted by damn time" now walking closer to them they seemed to fall on their asses in fear.

"Wa-wait! The girl who's always with him is 11 years old!" this info caused the third year to stop dead in his tracks.

"What was that?" he asked in a predatory voice.

"The witch girl with him, yukari sendo is a child genius man. She is an 11 year old first year" That's seems to be all tatchibuno needed to see since all he did was lick his lips as if he didn't drink water in weeks.

"Mmmm...a young one huh? And you said I can do anything right? So no interfering if she goes missing?" Tatchibuno asked as his mouth was watering. Oh how he loved small girls and their little figures. The fact that he could do anything to them and they couldn't fight back. He lived for this feeling of elation; it was like a drug…he loved it!

"Y-yeah, anything…anything!" they said terrified of this crazy thug once more.

"I'm in"

* * *

 **GIN AND TSUKUNE'S LOCATION**

While tsukune and gin continued to walk tsukune noticed the area they were heading seemed strange somehow.

"Um, gin-senpai you said that we would attend our club outside but why are we headed toward the back of the school?" tsukune asked trying to understand the situation.

"Don't worry about it, everyone will be herein a little while" he said to tsukune trying to defuse the boys uneasiness.

"By the way sorry about what happened yesterday, I didn't know the girls would get than upset with you" gin said.

"Yeah well they were really mad and still won't even speak to me" tsukune replied before thinking to himself.

"I need to find a way to clear my name, as of right now no one believes me" tsukune thought before his thoughts were interrupted.

"He-He, here we are! This is the place tsukune-kun" gin finished with a huge smile before pointing toward a window.

"Look, over there by that window. Go take a look inside, there's something interesting" he said to tsukune who thought it was a weird demand.

"What, why?" the now on guard tsukune asked definitely feeling something off now.

"Ha-ha, don't worry about it, it won't hurt you, go on" tsukune being slow on the uptake started to walk toward the window that had a box stand underneath it so he could set up on it.

"Interesting he says?" tsukune asked himself in his thoughts.

"Oh, and one more thing" gin said grabbing tsukune attention once again before continuing to speak.

"Moka-san is even better than I've heard, you know…I really like her a lot" him saying that caught tsukune off guard.

"She's even got me falling in love with her at first sight" after hearing this tsukune did not know what to think just looking toward gin surprised.

"I'm serious y'know, I'm going to make Akashiya Moka my woman!" he finished in a cocky way. This wasn't making any sense to tsukune at all. Here gin all of a sudden confesses his feelings for moka the girl he's in love with. The feeling in his chest was tight and it felt weird. Could someone like him stand a chance again a person like gin if they really wanted moka's heart? Well gin was better looking than him and more built. Maybe moka was into stuff like that? Who knows but these thoughts only seemed to make the brown haired humans depression skyrocket.

"Wha…why are you saying this all of a sudden?" tsukune was thrown off about what has happened before hearing some noise inside the room from the glass window.

"It's so noisy in there what's going on?" he asked himself now standing on his tippy toes to get a better look before being shocked at seeing girl's in their underwear.

"Senpai th..thi…this is the girl's ch..changing room!" he muttered shocked before hearing a noise like someone had a camera, turning his head to come face to face with an evil looking gin.

"You know peeping is a crime tsukune, this doesn't look to good for you. I even have photo evidence to prove it, if moka-san saw this there's no way she will forgive you" gin finished in a cold tone.

"Gin-senpai don't tell me you're trying to frame me?" tsukune's heart now beating so fast he thought it would explode in his chest.

"Did you guys hear boys outside?" they heard some girls speaking.

"You're so loud, now they heard you. Oh well, I'll see you around tsukune-kun" gin laughed before disappearing in tremendous speed.

"Look there's the little peeper, get him!" a girl yell calling out to the other females.

"Noooooooo, why me?" a teary eyed tsukune asked while trying to run away.

* * *

"That sneaky…. dog" kurumu said aloud after watching gin leave and tsukune being chased by angry females. She felt really bad for being mean to tsukune. Wanting to apologize, she followed them hoping to find the right time but ended up seeing much more than she expected.

"I knew something was off about him, he was way to flirty for me" kurumu finished now moving to find a way to catch up with tsukune.

* * *

The pink male teen was on his way to his next period class and boy was he edgy. Yukari played a prank on him and ended up turning his sweet bread into a giant eraser. Oh what he would do to her when it was his turn to make his move. Well at least he cannot say this is not fun. Anyway, coby was currently nearing his next classroom, math. It was literally almost too easy. Compared to the advanced equations he would need to solve while in the service this was a cakewalk completely.

"Hey pretty boy!" someone suddenly calls out making coby look around wondering who was the sorry victim of the anger speaker. Only to look left and right before pointing to himself as he noticed no one was near him since they all backed off when the yakuza delinquent came into the hall.

Turning his vision back he looks at a person who looked to be the same height as him aside from the yakuza styled hair. This person was clearly not the type to say, "Hi, how was your day?" Or something along the lines of that.

"Yes…do you need something?" coby asked him gaining a scoff from the delinquent. Walking into coby's personal space, he grabs him by his collar gaining an unreadable expression form the pink who didn't look fazed even a little. Gasps and whispers filled the halls as the students who were present could see the engagement.

"I got a bone to pick with you pretty boy!" now lifting coby up higher.

"Now, now, whatever you want to discuss I'm sure we can do it without anyone getting hurt" the pink male asked with raised hands trying to calm down the yakuza who only smirked.

"You're cute, but no"

"I just want to go to my class peacefully" coby answered in a way to show he was faking his panic.

"The names Tatchibuno Onizuka" he brought his mouth to cobys ear to whisper.

"That yukari sendo sure is something. I can't wait to have my way with her, oh the expression on her face after I strip her and squeeze my hands around her little neck. Mmmm…I can't wait to get my hands on her" and that is something he should have never said. Coby's face went from natural to professional killer the next. His attitude turned so cold that he seemed like a completely different person than what he was a few seconds ago.

Grabbing tatchibuno's hand, he grips it and says back to him in his own cold voice "If you so much as lay or even think about touching yukari I swear I'll…"

"You'll do what? Oh… so you're a bad ass now huh? Little shit, I will fucking kill you. No matter what you do, she is mine by the end of the day. And you can't kill me even if you wanted to…human" buno said with venom before shoving coby away into a nearby wall causing gasps around them. Coby was unresponsive and his eyes were shadowed by him looking down as his glasses hit the floor near his feet.

"After school, the west of the woods, near the tombstones. Meet me there or you know what will happen" he finished walking off. Coby said absolutely nothing, nothing needed to be said. This person had no idea what he just said to him. Coby actually thought he might kill this person. Nearby girls seemed to rush to his aid to see if he was ok. Of course, they called the thug a brute for even touching him.

"Idol-senpai, are you alright? That beast didn't hurt you did he?" the group of girls asked picking up his glasses for him causing coby to once again form a smile the best he could.

"Thanks to you all, but it was just a scuff…thank you for worrying about me" he said gaining rosy blushes while he walked by them smile disappearing when no one could see his face. A more composed look appeared on his face while the expression was unreadable it also gave off the feeling of someone who was hiding their true nature. But wouldn't that describe him to a t? He wanted to kill Tatchibuno Onizuka, there was no sugar coating that even if there was an easier way of saying it. Now walking outside with things on his mind, he would make sure yukari was safe above anything else, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Moka was now outside walking to her next period class but a lot was on her mind.

"So much is happening at one time, and I feel bad for ignoring tsukune for as long as I did" moka finally thinking it was ok to talk to him again after she apologized.

Moka was thinking so hard to herself that she didn't notice a group of people a little far to the right as they also seemed to be distracted with their own problems heading to class. Then it hit her, _that smell_ again, it wasn't bad by far. In fact it was a nice mild yet sweet smell but also fused with something strange. She could not quite get an accurate read on her assumptions toward what it was exactly. But it was without a doubt the smell of a human or should she say _that_ human from the other day.

Moka looked up from her thoughts to spot what seemed to be a pink haired male student with a red bandana and cute glasses sitting on his forehead who looked older than her by a year or two. He looked to be on his way to class as he was on the other side of the school courtyard. He was unnaturally handsome and she even had the decency to blush if even a little. However, even she knew that pink hair around here was not common. After all she was the only other person with such a hair color. Therefore, this male student had to be the rumored foreign student she kept hearing about in the locker rooms and hallways. Said male turned into the entrance of the side he was on and continued on his way to class, as a group of females seemed to be tailing him giggling to themselves.

"AHHHHH... Idol-senpai! He is so hot!"

"I know, I wish I had all my classes with him. Every time I see him I can't breathe properly" The female students said as they followed suit. This caused moka to stare at them since she was heading the other way.

Moka could not quite understand what was happening, but she was interested in the new pink male exchange student. She could never mistake _that_ smell, and that human looked to be rather popular as well, just like she had heard. Nevertheless, what was it that made him so in the eyes of others? That thought made her want to meet him even more. How could people be drawn to this person, especially when they know there was a possibility he was a human? Unless, not all of them really believe in such a rumor? On the other hand, maybe not everyone can smell a human like other monsters could? Well it would make sense, since tsukune avoided most problems because of that.

She really wanted to see what people found so special about him compared to tsukune. Well, in her eyes, tsukune was one of a kind and she liked that about him. However, he was not the popular type unless others were picking on him. Only time would tell when she would run into the mysterious second year student the next time. She however, was soon knocked out of her thoughts, hearing the voice of other female students near her grabbing her attention.

"Did you hear that boy tsukune was caught peeping in the girls changing room window, they might kill the little weasel" some of them said thinking he deserved it.

"Oh no, tsukune you didn't?" moka asked herself aloud as if she was trying to convince herself. She ran off trying to find said boy before they really did hurt him.

Not too long after she ran though the schoolyard, she heard a commotion. Turning her head to the source, she spotted her friend tsukune tied up and beaten by the other female students.

"How dare you peek at us!" one of them shouted out.

"Do you have a death wish?" another one asked.

"Wait, I'm telling you this was a misunderstanding!" tsukune tried to say with a swollen face.

Moka suddenly made it up to them with a pleading face "tsukune" turning his head tsukune saw moka coming his way.

"M-moka-san"

"Tsukune, Is it true did you peep again?" she asked him with sad eyes.

Tsukune being an honest idiot answered truthfully, "It wasn't on purpose moka-san, I mean theres a big story behind it, this is all a big misunderstanding!" he said.

Nevertheless, moka was having none of it "it can't be…no matter the reason, you would never do something like that would you tsukune, never ever...right?" moka asked him this time hurt that he really did do it.

"Well it's like this…" tsukune started but imagined all the images of the girls, moka not wanting to hear anymore started to storm off.

"Moka-san, I really didn't mean to believe me!" tsukune shouted to the disappearing moka.

"Believe me…" he then whispered so low only he could hear it.

He was hurt after all. The very girl he wanted to impress or give his devoted time to had just turned her back on him. Why didn't she believe in him? What was he lacking that made him so easy to be looked down on? So this is what it's like to be ignored or rejected by the one you love. This pain was real and the bruises on his body did not help either. But what he feared the most was the fact moka would lose interest in him because of this whole façade. He didn't want that, he didn't want to lose his chance to win moka's heart over a misunderstanding that started because of…Gin. That's right, this whole thing was his fault. Tsukune never hated anyone, but he sure hated the guys guts. However, even tsukune knew he could only go so far against someone from a school full of monsters. Maybe that's why he was afraid to stand up for himself. He knew full and well if he did, that could lead to a one sided fight he was sure he was losing. Man, he hated being weak. That word would echo in his head every time one of the girls would have to save him. It was mostly moka but the principle is still there. All he could do was wait for his fate to be sealed by these angry females. As of right now, there was no doubt this was the worst day of tsukune's life to date.

"Let's lock him up inside the supply closet" one of the girls was running out of patients, this causing tsukune to be tense.

"Wha…wait you don't have to do th….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" you could hear him scream out in agony.

* * *

"I can't believe tsukune really did that" moka said sad but angry "I need to go clear my head" she finished heading back toward the school in hopes of finding something to take her mind off the current events that took place.

* * *

Kurumu was now on top of a building looking down at where the girls were going to take tsukune.

"These girls mean business, they dragged him across to the other side of the school just to take him where?" she said in a confused way before seeing them open an old supply closet and kicking tsukune in it.

While kurumu couldn't hear what the girls were saying she could tell they were yelling at tsukune from their waving hands and body language.

* * *

Tsukune was dragged into an extra supply room the school had.

"You're going to do time for peeking on us you foul beast" an angry girl said opening the door while another kicked him though the door.

"We will come back when we feel like it, so that could be three days from now" one said causing tsukune to panic.

"TH…THREE DAYS!?" this getting him a glare.

"Hum…you're right, maybe that's too little how about a week!" the girl said before slamming the door shut and using chains to lock it from the outside.

"Oh no, I need to get out of here gin-senpai will do anything to get a woman he wants" ramming into the door to try to get out before closing his eyes in pain from the door.

"I need to get to moka or she will be in trouble. Kurumu where are you? I need you!" tsukune now out of breath before hearing a voice he was so glad to hear.

"Tsukune-kun, over here" he turned his head to the voice of kurumu but coby was also with her.

"Kurumu?" tsukune asked in a watering voice of happiness before shaking it off knowing that there was a more important matter.

"We have to get to moka-san fast, gin-senpai is trying to seduce her and do something terrible to her!" tsukune said in a panic.

"Come on then tsukune, we have to go find moka" kurumu said jumping down through the window and cutting off his restraints with her claws.

They both now set off to the school looking for their pink haired friend.

* * *

The pink haired male knew what was going to occur soon and knew what had to be done. However, he had to make sure yukari would be safe. She was his first priority now, and since school was ending for the day all the students seemed to spread like wild fire making his search annoying. Coby had an excellent control over his observation haki. But even though that was the case. All of these student's mixtures of different auras started to override his senses. This was annoying, and his time was scarce. Now making his way to the outer door to the front entrance, he finally finds the person he's looking for however there was also someone else. The very person who dared to threaten yukari was clearly making the girl feel uncomfortable. She seemed to back away from him as if freighted by his advances.

"Get away from her!" coby said as he surprised the young witch with his presence but she could not be any happier to see him.

"Oh, I didn't think you would show up. I just came to clam my prize by default." Tatchibuno said causing yukari's voice to hitch in slight fear for what he meant behind those words. The young girl was taken aback by what the two were conversing about. In addition, the look in this delinquent's eye's made her feel like she was being violated somehow. It was weird, yet she also was not naive so she did feel a lustful vibe from the third year male. His advances toward her were unwelcomed by far. She never had the slightest interest in other students except her two exceptions. It was a shock that coby came to her rescue so fast. It was like something out of a fairy tale romance novel were the handsome knight saves the girl in distress. This though even made her heart flutter a bit but she knew now wasn't the time to think of things like that. But her curiosity was bugging her so he had to know what this was all about.

"Coby-senpai, what is he talking ab…" but she was cut off by a surprisingly serious voice from coby himself.

"Yukari…go back to your dorm" never had she heard him speak in such a voice before. She was worried, she didn't know what was about to transpire between the two males.

"Wha-what do you mean? What's goi…" she was in the middle of asking with a panic feeling the situation escalating but coby once again cut her off strongly.

"Yukari…please!" coby tried to say with a voice saying there was no room for debate of defiance.

The young witch seemed to slowly back away from the two as she could only stare at coby. He was serious, something was definitely wrong. Nevertheless, she knew she had no say in the matter now, so doing what she was told she stares for about four more seconds before turning and running full sprint. What in the world was happening? This was so confusing to her. Why or what did they say to each other? How did they meet? These questions only seemed to overflow the girl's thoughts as she ran. She did not dare look back. Even for the short time she has known coby, she knew that if the same person who is always nice and caring became serious something was wrong.

"Senpai…" she could only say as she ran and ran with all her might getting further and further from the two males.

"You damn prick! Why are you getting in my way? You are nothing but a filthy human. What do you think you can do to me?" Tatchibuno asked with an annoyed scowl on his features but didn't receive the reaction he was expecting.

"You done yet? With this talking?" Coby asked with a voice so calm even though he was serious that it sent a chill down tatchibuno's spine. He didn't like that fact on bit. A lowly human making him feel fear? Impossible! How dare he even make him think that!

"Who do you think you're talking to filth?" the third year now stalking up to the pink and getting in his face. Cobys expression however was unmoving and fierce.

"Are you going to start? This fight that is?" coby clearly meant business by the tone of his voice but the look on his face was unreadable.

The third year could not stand this human trash any longer. He would kill this pink bastard and make it as painful as possible.

"Fine, follow me"

* * *

Moka was now currently on the roof of one side of the school peering out at the scenery. The large white moon behind the red sky, the nice breeze from the wind, it was beautiful. However, even with all of this amazing scenery, it wasn't anywhere near as perfect as it could be. It was lonely, and quiet, almost making her remember why spending precious time with your friends and family meant everything. This feeling inside of her was a sense of confusion and guilt. She knew deep down that what she did, while ignoring tsukune, was slowly hurting the boy. She didn't want to seem like the bad guy, no not at all. In fact, she already forgave him for it. It's just she personally did not verbally specify that. She wanted to teach him a lesson before she told him she would forgive him and be back to how things used to be.

"The next time I see tsukune I'm going to apologize, no matter what" moka said more than a little determined. She hated herself for even doubting him in the first place. She knew she had hurt him in some way for doing so. She was his friend, and if she did not believe her own friend then whom could she trust at all?

"I never want to make a mistake like that again when it comes to my friends" closing her eyes and an image of tsukune popped into her head causing her face to form a small smile.

"I'm sorry tsukune" she spoke softly to herself hand still on her chest before hearing someone talking to her.

"So this is where you have been moka-san" turning to the voice she sees none other than gin her upperclassman. But she didn't know why he was up there in the first place. It was actually strange really.

"Gin-senpai?" moka asked confused turning her body to show he gained her full attention.

"It's already evening and it's a beautiful full moon tonight" gin said walking toward moka before speaking again.

"You heard right? Tsukune was caught by those girls and I hear he's being confined right now as we speak. You're not waiting for him are you?" gin asked with a evil smirk before entering the next phase of his plan.

"I don't know who took it, but these have been going around the whole school" gin said lifting up some photos of what seemed to have happened.

Moka taking them was shocked "th-this is…" but was interrupted by gin.

"That's right, the peeper!" starting to walk closer to moka who seemed to looke horrified by this new news. No, she couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. Tsukune was once again caught peeping on female students. Moka didn't know what to think at the moment. It felt like her brain shut down, as she could only shake in her spot staring unresponsive.

Making his way to moka gin puts his arm around her before speaking again in a pitying tone "let's not tell tsukune about this, it's so pathetic so just forget about him" gin now looking into mokas eyes trying to take full advantage of the defenseless moka.

Moka felt sick and uneasy "um…" she was about to talk but was cut off by gin.

"Don't worry tonight I will comfort you" now with a grin as if he has won her over he moves in closer to close the distance.

Moka suddenly felling him groping her screamed as she was knocked from her daze "KYAA, NO LET ME GO!" she yelled trying to get him off of her.

"What? All I'm doing is holding you tenderly" gin said holding her in place.

"NO, YOU JUST FELT ME UP!" moka yelled again.

"Well I guess it is a full moon tonight isn't it? On nights like these I have feelings of power and out of nowhere I suddenly lose control" he said smiling sickly before finishing.

"So just give into it, cause when my urges come I can go crazy" gin said starting to lean in for a kiss but moka was having none of it.

"NOOOOO….STOP!" She screamed while pushing gin with all her strength.

"WWAAAHH" the push caused him to slam into the roof top stair entrance.

Looking down at the pictures one last time "tsukune…tsukune said he didn't mean to peep. So rather than these photos I want to believe tsukune that's why I'm waiting for him to return!" moka said trying to give her reasons. That's right, she chose to choose her friend over some random pictures. Just admitting that made her feel like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

The smoke that was made from the collision was starting to clear showing the face of a sickly grinning gin before he spoke.

" Haha, you're kidding right? How admirable I'm even starting to fall for you more and more moka. But you remember what I said, when my emotions are excited I suddenly lose control of myself" gin finished before hunching over.

"Sen…senpai!?" moka asked a little afraid of what was happening. Gin is slowly turning, his hair and body growing wilder, mouth and claws growing bigger and sharper. Standing tall, his body was transforming into that of a 'WEREWOLF!'

"I'LL JUST MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE MOKA!" gin yelled in his monster form starting to reach out at her.

"KYAA!" moka screamed now terrified of her peer as he closed the gap between them.

"WAIT!"

* * *

Following tatchibuno to the woods, coby and he were now a good enough distance from the school. The two were now standing across from each other. One with a cocky smirk while the pink male wore a blank expression. Those eyes soon changed tatchibuno's smirk into hate. He hated those eyes! Even though he knew he was going to kill this pink bastard. Why was he looking at him like he wasn't worth his time? Who did this human think he was? He had enough of this and this humans feeling of superiority over him!

"Those eyes…I HATE THOSE GOD DAMNED EYES OF YOURS!" tatchibuno shouted as he lurched forward, back starting to protrude. As this occurred coby realized he was transforming into something, most likely his true form.

Horns formed on the head as face turned into that of a bull. Body and muscles grew as a tail and hind legs were with hooves formed. He was huge coby would not deny that, but it did not matter.

"My true form…the Minotaur!" Tatchibuno said as he breathed through his nose causing visible air to come from his nostrils. The minotaur's were high B class monsters and were without a doubt known for their tough defense and strength.

Now closing his eyes signing, coby starts to unbutton his green school jacket. Taking it off, only leaving his white long sleeved dress shirt. He tosses his jacket and scarf to the side before rolling up his sleeve cuffs. The now transformed tatchibuno was quite surprised. He did not know why but this rumored human was not scared of his true form. That was strange to him since every other person or monster he has run into so far feared this form. What the hell was with this guy? Did he not know he did not stand a chance?

"Are you going to transform or are you really just a human like others say? No matter, even if that was the case, you still are going to die here" tatchibuno stated while flexing his pectoral area causing his veins to show.

Coby now finishing on his cuffs starts to loosen his tie a bit eyes still closed showing no signs of fear to the beast.

"I don't need to transform…to beat you…" this only enraged the bull humanoid as he could only see red from the insult. Coby now holding up his hand to the beast speaks with a monotone voice that held power.

"Come…"

* * *

"What, how did you get here?" gin asked but was interrupted by moka calling out "KURUMU, TSUKUNE!" she said in surprise and happiness.

Indeed, it seemed to be Tsukune the brown haired human boy moka seemed close to and Kurumu together. Pointing behind himself, he seemed to be slightly relieved moka was ok for now.

"Kurumu rescued me, and I won't let you put your hands on moka-san!"

Kurumu wanted to tell her half of the story spoke up for the boy.

"No one believed me but I saw it, gin-senpai called tsukune over and set him up, he was framed" hearing this gave moka a happy shock but gin was unhappy.

"You dare come and destroy our special moment" gin said with blood thirsty eyes

"BACK OFF!" he yelled causing a huge amount of wind pressure from his howl alone.

"I've got to save moka-san" tsukune said charging in causing kurumu to worry.

"Tsukune wait, a werewolf is said to be as powerful as a vampire in strength so even if other moka attack's him even her chances are slim" she says hoping to be heard but was ignored by him. Tsukune continued to run as he was almost to moka reaching out to her before being tripped by gin.

"Don't even think you have a chance in hell you little shit!" he taunted tsukune causing said boy to fly toward moka grabbing her Rosario making it come off right away. Then gin was done playing around as he came over so fast and pinned tsukune to the ground but then an explosion occurred.

"Wha..what is that?" gin asked dumbfounded looking at the scene before him. It was moka starting to change into her true form.

"The rosary on moka's chest came off, was it just by chance that the seal broke?" kurumu asked actually interested.

"Red eyes, could..could she really be a.." gin said dazzled by her appearance "so thi..this is moka's true form?" gin asked a little too excited.

"This is amazing, even after transforming you're even more beautiful AKASHIYA MOKA!" now jumping toward her catching the silver haired beauty off guard.

"NOW I REALLY HAVE TO MAKE YOU MY WOMAN!" gin said almost near moka.

Moka seeing this tries to deliver a open hand knife toward gin who starts to grin at her, with unseen speed he somehow dodges he attack and ends up on top of the stair entrance in an instant.

"HE VANISHED, SUCH SPEED!" tsukune and kurumu shouted not believing what the just saw.

"What are you fighting all the way out there?" gin asked in a cocky tone.

"If a vampire's power is strength then a werewolves is their superior speed!" gin says jumping toward moka again as they engaged in battle once more.

* * *

Dodging another right hook from the transformed tatchibuno. Coby seemed to gracefully analyze each strike with precise movements. Trees also seemed to be knocked down or destroyed from the brawl between the two. Irritation is one word to describe how the horned beast felt trying to hit the pink male he was assaulting. He was quick, and it annoyed him that even as much as he has been dodging his attacks he did not seem to be tired in the least. What's with this guy? No human could do this or last this long! Was this guy messing with him? HIM of all people?

"Stand still you jumpy bastard!" continuing to strike at coby was seeming futile as time went on.

The pink haired male however, decided to do just that. Coby halted in place as the massive fist of the minotaur struck true to its destination causing the pink boy to sail through three of the nearby trees causing sawdust from the wood to cloud the area. Yes! Finally, he landed a hit on this bastard. No way would he get up from that! But to his dismay the pink haired teen could be seen getting back up from behind the dust cloud. That wasn't possible, a mere human standing after a hit like that. No way was this guy a normal human being. Growling in frustration tatchibuno dashed over to coby tackling him into another tree before whaling on him with continuous punches to the face and torso area.

The sound of his fist hitting flesh was like music to tatchibuno's ears. Yes, this should finish him off! This restless barrage of blows should turn him into a human meat bag. Now bringing his arm back he punches coby completely through the tree and huffs to gain his stamina back.

"I told you, you can't beat me!" now walking over to the dust cloud that coby was last seen falling into. He comes over to see the beaten body, only to find the pink teen once again rising from the debris dusting off his clothes with his still blank look.

"Is this it? Is this all you've got?" the voice of the pink haired male was heard by the Minotaur's ears causing him to unconsciously take a step back.

Coby for one wasn't even fazed by this degree of damage. This was a joke compared to the "Punches of Love" Garp-sensei would inflict on him every training session. So even after trying to judge how strong the monster was he gaining little to no damage from the attacks. Seriously, this guy was so weak compared to the monsters back home that he might not have to use his haki at all.

"D-damn you! DAMN YOOOOUUU!" bringing both of his hands over his head for a sledgehammer slam. The horned beast brings it down with the full intention of ending coby's life immediately.

"BOOM!" a loud echo pulsed through the woods as a crater was formed from the massive destructive force from the blow. There was absolutely no way the pink male could have survived that impact this time. Now smirking at his achievement for finally killing the thorn in his side he starts to laugh to himself.

"He-he-he…Wasn't so tough after all. Yukari Sendo is mine!" he spoke until he could feel something on his hands as if it was pushing him back. Laughing cist to exist, surprise clearly on his face from this impossible outcome. The beast was in fact being pushed back. Underneath the arms of the beast was the same pink human who seemed to be forcing his way out of the crater with one hand blocking his body from damage.

"W-what the hell are you?" no longer able to hold his shock anymore. This person by far was the hardest person to kill he ever faced. Whenever he felt the pink teen kicked the bucket he somehow kept coming back to life.

Pulling his right arm back coby pushes his left hand that was occupied with the beasts own causing tatchibuno to stumble backward. His right fist now finding its way into the beast's stomach causing a shockwave to form under their feet.

"THUMMM!" the ground beneath them giving out as the fist that was still embedded in the beast digging deeper.

"GAAAHH!" punch lifting the minotaur off the ground and sailing into the trees causing the landscape to once again reform. Blood? His blood was escaping the corners of his mouth. What was with that punch? No way could a human muster that kind of power! It hurt so much the beast couldn't even think or see straight. The rumors were definitely false, he was played, all he could think about was how this so called 'self proclaimed' human was besting him in a fight. It was unheard of, monsters were always over humans! They were the weak creatures of the world. No way could he lose to something like him. Something so weak and fragile. He'd kill him! He would erase him from existence!

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Now blowing away all of the dust from his yell. Tatchibuno did not care if he lost control anymore. He did not care if he went on a killing spree if he goes berserk. All he cared about now was killing this filthy human who dared to look down on him. Now shaking porously, he starts to slobber and foam at the mouth as his eyes seemed to go blood shot and glaze over. Gone seemed to be the tatchibuno with somewhat of intellect. Now replaced with a ravaging bloodthirsty monstrosity.

 **"WWWRRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!"** shouting into the night sky causing air pressure and creatures alike to flee from this dangerous being. The beast could only kill what is saw, and the first thing to come into sight was the pink haired male who looked to be sizing him up.

Coby knew something was different about the beast. Almost like it was now running off of instinct alone. He wasn't sure why he should but something told him to play it safe.

"He's gone berserk" coby said to no one in particular. The minotaur was unresponsive at first, it only seemed to be staring viciously at coby as its mouth continued to drip saliva.

 **"GRAAAAHHHH!"** suddenly charging savagely toward the pink male the beast tries to tackle coby causing him to narrow his eyes before disappearing. He was decently stronger than before that's for sure. As Coby grabs the front of the horns on the head of the beast before front flipping and kicking it in the back sending it face first into rock causing it to implode. This only seemed to make the beast angrier. Well, what did he get himself into this time? This raging beast could care less about someone else's life in this form. However, thoughts were interrupted by the beast savagely attack once again knocking over any and everything.

"THUM… BOOM…BAM!" There was no rest in its assault. It was clear all it wanted was to shed blood.

Coby's domineer once again dropped more as he held his unreadable expression and monotone voice holding out his right hand with his left holding his forearm as a brace.

"I'm sorry...but you leave me with no choice..."

* * *

Inner moka had to once again dodge from a close call by the werewolf. She could not see him with such speed. Her strikes missing at every chance she got, only for him to counter and cut off some fabric of clothing she wore. It was annoying, and she knew if only she could get a hit on him she could turn the fight around. This damned dog needed to know his place. He dare to think he could have her? Foolishness!

"You are making this too easy for me Moka!" gin said once again as he reappeared behind her aiming for the back of her head. Moka at the last moment seemed to dodge out of the way in time. The others watch from the sidelines could only hold their breath as the fight continued and dare they admit one sided. He wasn't used to seeing this happen, his moka-san was actually losing this battle. She had yet to land a hit on the werewolf who jumped around like a mosquito.

"Moka-san be careful!" was all tsukune could say in this situation. He hated that he could not do anything to help moka out in some way. Watching her being hit only made him feel like he himself was taking damage. It was painful, the girl he loves was getting hurt for his sake.

"Ha-ha-ha, you heard that? Your soon to be ex-boyfriend is worried about you" gin said while dodging another attack. This only earned a flushed face of anger from inner moka while tsukune flushed from the misunderstanding of their relationship. Kurumu was not happy at all, in fact, she wanted to grab gin for that and choke the life out of him. On the other hand, should she say the remaining life after inner moka was done with him?

"You really are stupid aren't you? Do you think my heart belongs to that boy? Maybe my other self feels attached to him. However, I do not share my other self's entire bank of emotions. This is between you and me fool. You think you could have me, so be prepared to suffer the consequences." Inner moka finished causing the brown haired human to deflate and kurumu to inwardly jump for joy. Inner moka was always good at hiding her true emotions though. Who's to say she really doesn't feel anything for the boy?

"Enough talking" now flipping her silver hair inner moka holds her hand out to gin motioning the 'come on' gesture.

Not having to be told twice the wolf once again on the move not noticing the clouds above were shifting near the moon. Moka seemed to notice this and would use that as a time to strike the male. However out of nowhere there was a chilling yell of something that sounded wild and massive.

 **"GGRRAAAAAHHH!"** Inner moka and even the werewolf seemed to quickly turn their gazes to the woods where they heard the loud yell. What could that be? Was going though inner moka's head as it died down before crashing noises were heard.

Terrified was not even the word to describe how tsukune felt when that random yell caused his soul to jump from his body. That sounded like a wild beast that had not eaten in about a month. Something was definitely going on around here. Kurumu was no better; she had moved to cling to tsukune as the noise surprised her more than she thought. What was that think screaming bloody murder? What were those sounds of toppling trees and feelings of earthquakes?

Gin was also thinking along the lines of the others but decided to use this time to his advantage not fully aware someone was already on to him. Moving as blinding speed he reaches out for a finishing blow to aim for inner moka's heart. Hand seemed to get closer and closer as the gap between them was shortened instantly. That is until his hand was finally caught by the silver haired vampiress.

"W-wha…oh no" gin finally realizing he wasted too much time since the moon was now covered by the clouds causing most of its light to disappear.

"You were overconfident dog! Though I cannot deny you are quite powerful. But still in my presence…" inner moka started holding onto his arm tightly before delivering a sickening kick to gin's face causing it to cave in.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" with a twirl of her hips, her leg follows through with so much force it actual causes gin to hit the guard rails of the roof before falling off the side.

"To think you had a chance with the likes of me" inner moka said once again fixing her beautiful hair. This caused tsukune and kurumu to sweat drop from how gin was defeated.

Well it didn't matter now. What mattered was that moka-san was safe and things can now go back to how they were after he clears his name. Walking up to her with kurumu following suit he was clearly happy to be near her.

"Moka-san I'm so glad you are alright" tsukune said causing inner moka to look at him for a second.

"Do not address me so casually boy, just because you talk to my other self like that does not give you the right to do the same in my presence. Understand this, I tolerate you because you're my others source of blood so don't get things mixed up" inner moka said without fletching causing tsukune to whimper to himself.

"Moka that was a little harsh don't you think? He was just worried about you!" Kurumu said irritated that she could just toss his feelings away like that even though she was always trying to earn it. Moka didn't understand how good she had it compared to her.

"No, if you ask me…" inner moka was suddenly stoped by a sudden smell in the breeze that hit her and kurumu. This smell it was definitely him! There was no mistaking that mixture and he seemed to be close.

Moka looking over to kurumu who looked at her. They both could smell it, the smell of another human in the air. But just then something strange filled the air as well.

"What is this feeling?" inner moka asked as there was a sudden burst of powerful energy coming from the direction of where she smelled the human.

"Huh? What is it? What's wrong moka-san?" tsukune completely unaware of what was occurring around him.

Inner moka only ignored him as her own thoughts were elsewhere. Now thinking about it, was that not the same area where they heard that awful yell? Her curiosity was now peaked and it had to be quenched. So without another word she began to leap from the roof heading into the direction of the strange energy.

"W-wait moka-san where are you going?" Tsukune called out reaching for her direction to no avail. Kurumu without warning grabbed said boy and took off as well, in pursuit of whatever that feeling was.

"WHAAA! KURUMU WARN ME NEXT TIME!" holding on for dear life as all he could think of was how long before he made impact with the ground below.

"Sorry tsukune-kun but we need to follow moka"

* * *

Coby wasn't even using a quarter of his strength but now he felt fifteen percent would be enough to finish this raging beast. Breathing deeply through his nose the beast only seemed to get closer as time seemed to slow down.

" **GRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!"** all that could be heard was the increasing roar of the deranged monster. Closer, closer, closer, the distance was shrinking. Now bringing both hands over its head it would put everything it had into trying to pound coby into the ground. Lashing out, the balled fists of the beast came ever closer to coby's body. Coby was stilland clam…almost as if he was calculating the distance. The fists now literally feet away from his face before coby closed his eyes then…disappeared.

"Shigan tempest edge" was heard as coby used all five as his fingers in a knife position. A sonic boom was heard a second later. Then…there was nothing but silence as the remaining debris from his unseen movement hit the ground in a thud. However, there was an even louder thud afterward as it seemed to shake the surrounding area. The ground next to the pink haired male seemed to start flooding with blood. Looking down with an unreadable expression on his face while little splatters of blood were across coby's face. That's right this was one of the things that had to be done for the right reasons. For the headless body of Tatchibuno was laying not too far away from the pink teen. How many more victims would have suffered from this beast if he were allowed to keep living? The lives he has already taken in the human world could not be returned either. He was a threat to others and…yukari. This was justice; this is what it meant to wear the very cloak he wore as a captain. Even after all this, the wind seemed to pick up as it blew through his hair making him look up at the moon. This night was beautiful; he just wished things could have gone differently. Now clearing his head he begins to walk back over to his jacket that was still perfectly neat somehow after the destructive fight.

Inner Moka finally landed in a tree close to the battlefield as her eyes widened from what she seen. It looked as if the same pink haired male who she thought was human was walking away from a huge dead body with a severed head. Kurumu and Tsukune landing near inner moka as they witnessed the scene as well. Tsukune looked horrified; there was something huge laying on the ground with a missing head oozing blood from its body. He felt nauseous; he was going to be sick. Covering his mouth and placing his other on his stomach to stop from relieving his lunch from earlier. Finding the strength to look back up his eyes widen even further when he realizes who's near the beast…it was.

"C-coby-senpai?" tsukune could not believe his eyes. His roommate was somehow involved with this terrible incident. But he was his first male friend, no…he wouldn't believe that the same kind and cool coby would do such a thing!

Inner moka seemed to hear tsukune call the pink haired male by name as she looked at him seeing the condition he was in and kurumu wasn't fairing any better. This must be their first time seeing someone killed.

Kurumu was dead quiet and she did not even know what to say or do in this situation. Still trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. The thick smell of blood was making her queasy as she also covered her mouth.

Picking up his jacket and scarf while walking away as he starts to put his arm through his sleeve as his eyes were closed. Nicely wraping his scarf back around his neck.

"An eye for an eye…a tooth for a tooth…and evil…for evil. That is absolute justice…" coby said still in a monotone voice, eyes still closed. The wind once again blew though coby's hair as his jacket and scarf also wavered in the breeze.

He was handsome there was no denying that. Inner moka now finally coming nearly face to face with this strange and mysterious human. She wanted to find out just what in the world he was or what made him so powerful even though he had a slightly different scent than tsukune.

"WAIT!" she called out as she leaped from the tree landing a little away from the headless corpse. The pink haired male seemed to know that they were already there as he turned around to look at her but it shocked her even more. He seemed to turn around and hold his hands up like someone who was caught in the middle of something. A fake smile on his slightly bloodied face.

"Looks like you got me…" he said only making inner moka's brow raise in confusion. She didn't understand this boy. How can he go from killing someone to innocent the next? However, those eyes of his...there was a story behind them.

"Who are you or should I ask what…are you?" moka asked as she was on alert just in case things escalated between them. Tsukune seeing this was still in denial about his friend coby killing anyone. So he ran past inner moka who along with kurumu looked shocked he would just rush in like that.

"C-coby-senpai, w-what are you doing here? And why does your face have blood on it?" the brown haired boy asked pleadingly hoping that it wasn't the answer he thought it was. Coby could only frown at himself for giving tsukune the wrong impression about him. If only he knew, would he still hold what he did against him? Coby knew that he could not hide what has happened from plain sight since it was already seen. Therefore, it was best to tell the truth to a degree so that other things do not get started.

"Tsukune…I'm sorry it had to be done" coby said sadly as the boy just shook his head knowing that deep down he knew already.

"He was too dangerous to let live. And if not for the people on this campus then for the innocent lives he took while in the human world." Coby said causing the others but inner moka to listen in shock. She knew all too well of the wild beasts that preyed on the humans while in the human world. Looking to her side, she glances at the dead body of the bull humanoid before glancing back at coby.

"Again I will ask what are you?" Moka walked closer to the two males as one looked frightened of what she would do and other looked to not want to fight with someone he didn't have to especially because of a misunderstanding.

"Uh…I'm human. Hard to believe right?"

"…"

"…"

"I don't believe you..." moka said sternly as her eyes narrowed a bit.

"You can chose to believe if you want I cant take your opinion away from you." Coby said retorting to moka.

WHAT? Did he just say he was human? If this was supposed to be some type of joke, Tsukune didn't think it was funny at all. No way could a human do anything near what coby did to that dead beast. Inner moka and kurumu were thinking along the same lines as tsukune . However, moka could not deny that he did smell like a human. But this confused her greatly, and the fact that he had enough strength to fight a 'B class' monster was unheard of. There was definitely something special about this handsome pink haired enigma indeed.

"T-that wasn't a funny joke coby-senpai lets be serious here!"

"I'm serious tsukune…I am a full blooded human just like you" coby said causing everyone in the group to tense up at the fact coby knew about tsukune's secret.

"H-how?"

"Mostly because the way you act around me when we were at our dorm room. You always seemed to glance at me every once in awhile even though you knew I was friends with you. I can tell that this whole experience was new for you." Coby finished as the brown haired boy looked down in defeat since his secret was found out so quickly.

"As friends, and humans, we should both try to stick together…am I right?" coby asked with his normal kind voice and smile as this was his way of tell tsukune there was nothing to worry about. Tsukune could only cry anime tears as he looked into coby's eyes. How could he have ever doubted him? This was the same person who already accepted him when they became room buddies. Coby looking over to the sliver beauty.

"Sorry for all the misunderstandings. My name is Coby D. Redfield…I guess I should explain what happened here starting from the beginning" afterward coby finished explaining to them what had transpired and they all seemed to understand a lot better for why he did what he did. Once tense, now more relaxed around him. He however left out yukari's name since they did not need to know about that part just that a student was threatened by the dead beast.

"So that's what happened? If that's the case, even though I don't like the part of anyone's life being taken. I guess this really was for the best" Tsukune said lowly as kurumu also nodded in agreement. Shame on him for torturing, raping or scaring young girls or the people he just felt like killing.

Moka seemed to look approvingly at coby as she had her arms crossed under her increased bust thanks to her transformation. She could only look at how well he composed himself as if this wasn't the firs time he had to use such desperate measures.

"I see, so it was just another being who didn't know its place. However…you Coby-san are different, or should I say there is just something about you that interests me and I don't know why" this caused the pink haired male to just blush at the compliment while scratching his cheek again. A habit he seemed to not get over, over the years.

"You seem to have eyes I never seen a human hold before. Tell me Coby-san why is that?" inner moka pressed the issue as coby can only gulp loudly. It felt like he was being interrogated.

"'I'm sorry but I'm not sure what you mean?" inner moka gave a small smirk. Was he really trying to beat around the bush?

"You seem to have strong eyes like you have witnessed many things. But my curiosity is how can one such as yourself have such a gaze…and at such a young age no less?" Coby could only have flash backs of the many battles he took part in making him who he was today. The hard struggle as the cabin boy to the harsh bruises of a commanding officer. Pain and heartache from the great war. Training under someone as powerful as Monkey D. Garp could mold any solider. He might have gotten used to it over time so maybe other people could see something in him change that he himself could not. Obtaining the rank of captain at the age of seventeen was an incredible feat. In fact, he was the first to ever receive the position at this age. Now shoving those thoughts in the back of his head for now, he returns his attention back to the silver haired beauty.

"Umm…because I'm a humble person? Yeah that's it!" Really coby? A humble person? That's the best he could come up with at a time when it counts!

"Uh huh…" Inner moka didn't even buy it as soon as she heard "Umm..." leave his mouth. She glanced at the cold dead corpse near her. "Humble indeed…" ok so he messed up a bit. Maybe he wasn't fully humble.

"…Ok, I'm borderline..."

"You do realize I am not buying this Coby-san?"

Tsukune seeing things go back and forth had to cough and clear his throat to gain the groups attention since things seemed to go astray.

" _Ahheeurrmm!_ Anyway, Moka-san, kurumu-chan I wish you could have met him a different way but this is the roommate I spoke of earlier. Moka-san and kurumu-chan meet Coby-senpai"

"Moka Akashiya" inner moka said in her usual superior manner flipping her hair out of her face.

"Kurumu Korono"

Coby looked between both females as he nodded showing he accepted their greetings. Truthfully he was just glad there was a change of topic.

"It's nice to meet friends of tsukune's. Any friend of his is a friend of mine. But like tsukune said earlier, I would have liked to meet under better circumstances but I suppose we can start over?" Coby said/asked with his awkward chuckle as he adjusted his glasses on his forehead. Inner moka however didn't feel like she got everything she wanted out of the new transfer student. He was without a doubt full of mysteries and dare she admit it, she wanted to find out everything that came with the teen known as Coby Redfield.

"It seems to be enough for today…however, I will find out who you really are Coby-san…but until then…" Inner moka walked over to tsukune retrieving her Rosario seal. She then looks at the pink haired male as if to finish her earlier statement.

"I will see you around some other time…" clicking her Rosario back in place she reverts back to her pink haired bubbly self, falling into tsukune's arms. Coby did not know what inner moka's deal was but why did she care so much about his life story? The other moka was now coming to from her daze.

"H-huh…tsukune-kun?" everyone gathering around the girl to see how she was fairing from her body switching episode. Even though moka's vision was a little hazy she could make out the faces of the people around her more clearly. Moka noticed that tsukune's new male friend was within the group and felt embarrassed thanks to her inner-self nosing into the boy's personal life. The slight hue of pink on her cheeks could clearly show that she was indeed regretful.

"Moka-san, are you alright? Can you stand?" Tsukune asked her as she gave the boy a small nod leaving his arms slowly. Moka seemed to turn her attention in the direction of the other pink haired teen as she bowed her head slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry senpai! Please forgive my other self for meddling!" well that was unexpected to say the least. She seemed to share the same body with her other self yet they both have their own thoughts and opinions. Coby couldn't help but try to at least comfort the girl giving her some peace of mind.

"Now, Now…its fine already. Remember we are friends now so you don't have to feel bad alright?" coby said with a closed eye smile with a sweat drop as he held his hands in front of him to show she did no harm. Moka hearing this seemed to brighten up slightly. After all he just said they were friends and for some reason to someone like moka that meant a lot to her. After all, she was a lonely girl before she met tsukune and afterward even though they were at first enemies, kurumu came along as well. Strangely, the pink haired girl's smile seemed to shrink once again as she felt insecure about herself. She normally had problems making friends with people because of what she was. She had to know what he would think about her if he knew what she really was.

"…Ne…Coby-senpai? Do you really want to be my friend even if you knew I was a…vampire?" her voice low as she seemed to look at the ground finding it interesting all of a sudden. Tsukune and kurumu just looked on waiting for the pink haired males answer. Oh boy, he better not mess this up or else!

"Moka-san…so what if you are a vampire. You can't help the way you were born…no one can. But if you want my honest opinion I think Vampire's seem pretty cool if you ask me" coby said causing tsukune to close his eyes releasing a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Man was this stuff mentally and physically exhausting.

Moka on the other hand seemed to be on the verge of spilling tears…oh wait.

"WHAAAAAA! COBY-SENPAI! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me now knowing I have another friend who knows I'm a vampire! " she gave the teen a flying hug as she seemed to cry into his chest soaking his jacket also cutting off the oxygen to his body. He was so nice! Why couldn't the other humans back in the human world be this understanding?

She seemed to be swinging coby around like a rag doll with all of her super-strength in full affect as she continued.

"…" Tsukune and kurumu were in the back just sweat dropping from the engagement.

 **'SNAP!'** and there goes his spine or was it a rib? No matter…he would definitely feel that tomorrow morning.

"…" tsukune knew he should say something but he didn't want to ruin this start to a new friendship between the two pinks. But man was he NOT jealous of his friend right now.

"U-um Moka-san?" he said causing her to look over at him. "You might want to let him go." She then looked at the boy in her hands and to say that part of his soul seemed to be ready to ascend to the afterlife…would be correct. Now jumping back even more embarrassed than earlier from her actions.

"G-g-gomen!" she said. "I just got really excited that's all." She said with a cute and embarrassed demeanor.

"…You ok Coby-senpai? You can get up now" tsukune asked as they looked at the male that was still unresponsive.

"…"

"Ha-ha-ha, senpai stop kidding around. You're faking aren't you?"

"…"

"…Um…he's not moving…"

"…"

" ….."

"MOKA/MOKA-SANNN…YOU KILLED HIMMMM!"

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

"Extra…Extra" tsukune, moka, kurumu where calling out to students walking by handing out their first ever newspaper article.

It was a beautiful day and the school seemed to be as lively as ever. This was nice, too nice. Tsukune and the gang tried to convince their pink haired senpai to join the newspaper club with them. He told them that he would definitely think about it. It did sound fun especially since he would be with all of his new friends. But as of right now the two girls of the newspaper club were the center of attention for surrounding eyes.

"Look it's moka-san and kurumu-san, they are so pretty" the boy students shouted with hearts in their eyes. Moka hearing this tried to give a fake smile trying to be nice before turning around to put up a new ad for what happened to also cause the damage on the school roof.

"Did you hear what happened last night, I heard they where redoing the roof since it wasn't done in so long" one student said "yea they left a pretty being mess up there" said another before walking up to kurumu and taking a news paper and reading it. It explained how ginei, was the real peeper and he was framing others in his failing attempt .

"Did anyone notice that the school bully Tatchibuno Onizuka didn't show up for school today? Another student asked aloud making the club members jolt in place and sweat slightly. Oh NO! Not good…this was supposed to be a secret between the four of them.

"Who cares? I'm glad he didn't show up. I was sick of him taking my lunch money anyway. Damn jerk!" someone else countered causing most others to nod. The club seemed to sigh out deeply knowing they somehow dodged another bullet with their names on it.

"Coby-sama look over here, over here!"Girls were following behind their idol, as he also wanted a newspaper. Coby had a warm smile causing them to yell "KYYAAA! COBY-SENPAI...KAKKOII!" This got moka to turn her head and look at coby with all those girls coming up to him. Moka was so glad he was alright after the scare she had the other night. She didn't mean to almost kill the boy. All she wanted to do was show him how thankful she was for his acceptance of her.

However, even though that was done and over with. One thing could describe moka's current feeling about the situation…strangely annoyed. He was her friend now so she had to help look out for him. And all these girls seemed like the clingy type to her so they were definitely no good. Nope…no way could he date any of them! It just wouldn't sit well with her.

Still looking in his direction with puffed cheeks like she was pouting "look at him enjoying those compliments, it's not like he's that good looking" moka said knowing he was good looking. They were trying to steal her new friend away.

Suddenly hearing tsukune talk helped to avert her attention "even though I never expected that this would become our newspaper clubs first job. It was surly a big scoop!" tsukune said laughing a bit at their luck.

"Right? Moka-san?" he asked now turning around to see moka still fiddling with ads but moka hearing him looked down and saw he was almost getting a view of her underwear.

"No looking up now" moka said kicking tsukune in his face a little causing him to get knocked out.

"Oh no tsukune! Moka I think you over did it!" kurumu said in a little panic. The paper tsukune dropped fell to the ground showing a picture of ginei and the story behind the incident, nekonome walking by picking it up when it blew to her feet "that idiot, always getting into something" she said referring to gin. Oh how fun this school year will be from here on.

* * *

 **SCHOOL COURTYARD**

The group after finishing handing out all of their newspapers. Were now heading toward the middle courtyard. They could see many of the students gathered around the first semester testing boards that were posted outside. There were three in total. One for first years, the second for second year students and the third for third years. Moka, tsukune and kurumu made their way over to the commotion as they could hear some student's celebration and some whining about their test results. As they weaved through the crowd, they finally made it to the front gaining the attention of them. Trying to ignore them as best they could they started to look for their own names on the first year board. Tsukune had to sigh deeply when he managed to find his ranking. Oh boy was this embarrassing. And in front of Moka too…ugh! Kurumu didn't say a word in fact she seemed deadly pale. Moka still looking for her own number starting from the bottom up.

"Um…let's see…." Still searching only to suddenly be interrupted by the surrounding students.

"Look, isn't that the Moka Akashiya? The ranked number thirteen of the entire first year students?" the group had heard causing moka to gasp happily looking back at the board for number thirteen. And sure enough there was her name. Wow tsukune was happy for her and impressed at the same time. The beaming smile on said girls face was a clear indication she was very pleased with her rank. She then looked to him with her bright smile making him blush a bit.

"Tsukune-kun what did you score on your results?" the boy was battling inwardly about if he should tell her or not. Oh what the hell what was the harm anyway. They were friends right? It's not like she was going to judge him…or was she?

"I ranked "125th" within the first year students. Truthfully I feel I could have done better." He said as moka could be seen placing her hand on his shoulder trying to encourage the boy.

"Don't worry tsukune-kun, maybe next time we can study together ok?" smile still bright as before. Man she was perfect! She didn't belittle him or anything! Ah…her shine was too great for a being as low as he. Turning his body away from the pure aura that radiated from the pink vampire as if he was the one who was unholy and blinded by its power. But now since they were on topic of the matter.

"Kurumu-chan what did you rank?" the fast tenseness in her muscles could be seen locking up as she started to sweat profusely.

"U-uhhhh….t-that doesn't matter right now!" she panicked as she waved her hands to her side rapidly. After all she was ranked '258th' and she would never live it down if moka knew that. Hell! If tsukune knew as well. Seeing the state she was in tsukune and moka pretty much got an understanding of what happened so they decided to not push the topic any further regarding her.

"But moka-san you are truly something. I kind of envy your intellect." Tsukune said returning his attention back to said girl as she also looked toward him.

"It's not that I'm overly smart or anything. I just try to study as much as I can tsukune-kun. So if you want to see better results you should make sure to study more." Giving the boy another quick smile. Sure, there was truth in her words. However, there were just some people that had an easier understanding of curtain things when regarding academics. Things just weren't that simple! But he smiled at her anyway. The three were again knocked out of their conversation by the talking of other students.

"Look its Coby-senpai! No way he scored first in the second year rankings?" students looked over to the pink haired male who was flocked with girls asking him to tutor them.

"Senpai please be my study buddy!"

"No be mine, be mine!"

Tsukune could only look at his friend/senpai with a gaping mouth. To think that his friend was a genius this whole time.

"Wow…senpai really is amazing isn't he?" moka asked the other two as she couldn't help but stare at the attention he was receiving from his admirers. She knew she didn't have to speak everything on her mind but it just came out.

"Coby-senpai sure is popular isn't he?" kurumu asked, as she also was shell shocked by the fact not only was her pink haired senpai handsome but a bookworm as well. She would definitely need to ask him for some pointers later on.

Tsukune could only nod quietly while thinking to himself. _"Damn Coby-senpai! You can't stand out this much! You're only making me look bad_ here!"

Moka frowned slightly at kurumu's realization. It's not like she really cared…but she also didn't want for people to steal the friends away that she just made while here. Yeah that's it! Tsukune, Coby and kurumu were her friends now and she was used to the new little clique she acquired.

"I don't know…I don't like it. The way they are fawning all over senpai like that." Moka said to the others as she continued to stare. Kurumu nodding with agreement. All those girls were so clingy it was such an eyesore really, really. They didn't want their new friend to be taken advantage of thanks to these hormonal harlots. Tsukune could only raise a brow in confusion. He couldn't see what the problem was. Or maybe they spotted something he couldn't? Squinting his eyes he thinks he could see what…nope still couldn't see what they were bothered about.

Coby even though all of this chaos spotted his friends before politely making his way away from the gathered fanclub. Walking up to the them he gives them a warm greeting.

"Hey guys…am I glad to see you. I felt like I was being sandwiched together back there." Coby said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly earning a warm greeting in return.

"Hello Senpai!" they all said in sync causing the boy to sweat drop. Maybe he should of told them he doesn't like formalities when between friends.

"You guys, we are friends right? Just call me coby ok?" the others just nodding showing they understood.

"So coby-san it seems you were holding out on us this whole time huh?" tsukune asked him jokingly causing the boy to scratch his cheek sheepishly as well.

"No it's not that. In fact, I always loved learning new things. And for that reason it always fascinated me how gaining knowledge one-step at a time could help put pieces together when regarding things you might come across later on in life. That to me is exciting. It's like there are never enough things that you can discover in this world. That's why it never gets boring…well for me at least." closing his eyes he chuckled but didn't know the looks of awe were staring back at him from his speech. Yep he really was amazing after all.

"Well you guys I guess I'll see you later alright?" waving to the group coby set out now to head for class.

The group could only watch as he made his exit. Yep this was without a doubt going to be a interesting school year. But little did they know someone else looked to be watching the pink male taking his leave.

"Oh how I want you…Coby-kun"

* * *

Chapter end

AN: there you have it everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it.

Wonder who the mysterious person was? Well find out next time…

P.S. review and share your thoughts on my story and its progress

Thank you for all my supporters

Ja ne!


	5. Oh Hell No!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or One Piece (If I did sorry tsukune fans, but he would not be the main male character of R+V).

AN: hello again everyone, I'm happy that my stories views are increasing. I will fill in the holes that some of you might be thinking about don't worry. Also even though this will be canon to R+V I will have my author twists too it as well so fear not.

P.S. think of my recaps like they do for The Walking Dead episode game or Wolf among us game! You can imagine whatever music you want played while reading the recap thinking about it.

Hope you enjoy my new chapter!

 **RECAP**

" **I see you finally made it here"**

"What do you mean, what has you on edge?"

" **If my intuition is correct, I would say they are searching for whatever cause the destruction the occurred earlier this week"**

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

"Sir we have just returned from our patrol, it seems like whatever was there has been moved or escaped somehow"

"Excellent, I will do some investigating myself in the mean time look and see if there are anymore leads within the school"

 **TSUKUNE AND CO**

"Is this high enough?"

"Whats with these weird looking ads"

"GIN SENPI WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING UP THEIR SKIRTS!"

"What where is everyone, I thought our club just started is it over already?"

 **WITH MOKA**

"I'm so embarrassed, oh no, I wonder if tsukune really did peek?"

 **NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Moka-san wa..wait for me!"

"Moka-san it wasn't on purpose"

"Kya what's wrong with him all of a sudden?"

"Who the hell was that guy?"

 **WITH KURUMU**

"That sneaky…. dog"

 **COBY AND MOKA**

"I can't believe tsukune really did that"

 **WITH MOKA**

"KYAA, NO LET ME GO"

"Well I guess it is a full moon tonight isn't it?"

"I'LL JUST MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE MOKA!"

"don't even think you have a chance in hell"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

"….Moka-san"

 **Opening Theme:**

Uverworld (Colors of the heart)

Chapter 5

(Oh Hell No!)

* * *

"Coby-senpai….Moka-san" Yukari Sendou the genius and also the very person to take the first years number one spot for her amazing grades. While she was watching the retreating form of the very people she was thinking about. She was greeted by some familiar faces who seemed to want to give her complements on how wonderful she was.

"Congratulations yukari-san it would seem you have taken the number one spot again as always" the person spoke with a hint of annoyance before continuing with a sickening grin on their features.

"As I'd expect from the girl genius of yokai academy, even though you're just (11) it seems you get to skip ahead to high school for nothing" they said still smiling "so listen up, please don't go around acting all high and mighty because in my eyes you are just an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk. I also heard your little friend made the top spot for second years. You both make me sick! Thinking your better than the rest of us!"

Hearing this the young girl was a little uneasy "class representative?" looking at him with worried eyes before the president started talking again. "You know both of your presences are enough to make me sick, so get lost half breed" he said with a voice full of hate. But this also drawing the attention of nearby students.

"No way, look it's the class president talking to the hafu girl. She's in so much trouble now." Someone said in the crowd seeming to cause more trouble.

Growing tired of things the president moves a little closer to yukari before whispering in her ear "after all you are a witch aren't you?, just looking at you makes me want to puke, I can't even believe you're in the same grade as me it's annoying" he said bitterly.

This actually was hurting yukari's feelings, so she used her magic wand to make some rocks fly off the ground and strike the class president in the back of his head enraging him future then he already was. "Hahaha, you definitely deserved that" yukari said trying to play as if she wasn't hurt by his harsh words, but still the class pres wasn't going to let he get away with what she just did to him "you little shit, I'll gut you!" he yelled now trying to strike her before out of nowhere "STOP!" a more than willing moka called out trying to protect yukari from being hurt.

This surprised the president a little "I'm sorry I know I have nothing to do with this but I can let you use violence toward girls" moka stated with a determined face.

"Moka-san…" tsukune seeing the situation trying to call out to her wondering why she would just jump into their argument.

More students were now surrounding the scene "look, look its moka-san. She's trying to stop the class rep from bullying the little girl!" some were talking among each other. Seeing this the rep knew he couldn't continue here.

"Damn this is the second time I was stopped by a pink haired annoyance!" he thought as he scanned his surroundings. "There's too many spectators now, damn" wishing he could have finished her off when he had the chance. But that's what he didn't understand. How was she still alive? How was Coby still alive? Where was tatchibuno when you needed him?

"You had better remember this yukari, no one will save you next time. And your first savior is in for a beating as well" he spoke with venom before speaking to his followers "come on lets go her smell is making me sick" now with all three walking off making their way through the crowd. Feeling they moved away far enough they let out a held in breath they were holding in. Sweat trickling down their faces. What the hell was going on here? How were both of them alive? Did tatchibuno fail after all…him of all people? The rep felt sick, something was clearly wrong here but what? Damn, damn, damn, damn!

* * *

 **WITH YUKARI AND CO**

After the whole incident not too long ago yukari, moka and tsukune where sitting outside in a food courting area talking with one another.

"Oh thank you, thank you sooo much! You really saved me back there! My name is Yukari Sendou, and it's nice to meet you!" yukari spoke with an amazingly powerful glee. Hearing this moka remembered that name from somewhere but where? Oh, that's right!

"I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us, you are only eleven years of age. And even ranked number one within the first years" moka finished really impressed by the little girls feats. It was amazing how a young girl like yukari could work her way up to the top even in the advanced classes that even moka herself sometimes had trouble with.

"Wow, you're really smart aren't you yukari-chan?" moka asked her happily.

"What? She's only eleven years old and she's already in grade school?" a dumbfounded tsukune asked himself to make sure he heard right. Feeling embarrassed by the praise of her role model. Yukari starts to blush while making it seem as if it's not such a big thing.

"Wha... I'm not… it's not…that cool…I mean, I'm just…" but she was so nervous trying to speak her mind in front of her other interest.

"You're the one who's the cool, pretty and even sweet person moka-san. You know, I actually…I…I" her hat covering and shadowing her eye. Man, this was so hard for her. She was her female idol and she was chocking up…how lame. No, she couldn't fail now. She won't fail…this was her moment. She needed to make it count dammit! Looking back up with burning determination, she jumped toward moka catching her in a hug.

"I wuvv you moka-san!" getting a surprised look from moka and tsukune both. Eh…what did she just say? Did they just hear her correctly? They could have sworn she said she was in love with moka.

"…"

"WHHHAA!?" tsukune shouted not believing this was going down in front of him.

"Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall I feel in love with you a bit more. But after you saved me today I have made up my mind" now pressing her head on moka's pillows. "Please go out with me! Is that bad to date someone like me?" yukari asked with puppy dog eyes before moka answered "as a friend yeah of course."

"YAAAAYY I'M SO HAPPY!" yukari yelled with joy.

A migraine, it was powerful. Like it was sneaking up on its prey waiting to pounce fiercely. And it pounced, and it pounced heavily if anything. Tsukune literally fell out of his seat. All he could see was the blue sky as birds every now and again passed over his vision. Just what in the hell is going on today? This day if not seemed like it was going to suck…horribly.

* * *

 **MOKA AND CO**

It seemed to be a little later within the day. Moreover, our bubbly vampire seemed to be on her way to her next class. While walking through the hallways though, moka however…was also not alone. With her, she seemed to have little hands that were clinging to her each individual breast. As she was walking, this stimulation was causing her to moan from her sensitivity.

"Wow moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks!" said a more than happy yukari.

"Is that moka? wow is that girl groping her?" some of the students were asking each other with the males of course with hearts in their eye's because of the sexual display before them.

"It's so soft! I feel like I'm dreaming…" yokari stated before moka and her started to fall to the ground because moka was reaching her limit "stop…for some reason I can't move!" Moka now paralyzed from the yukari special attack "Titty Twister!" Moka has never faced such a powerful foe in her entire life. Such a thing to be able to take ones mobility was freighting yet pleasant.

"WAIT! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" a flustered tsukune asked while his tongue looked like it belonged in a snake's mouth.

"Oh it's you, please don't interfere because I know all about you…Tsukune Aono" yukari stated before standing up continuing. "Grades are middle of the middle, Athletic Ability: average almost like a human, no Hobbies or Special abilities you're a picture perfect ordinary boy" she finished while tsukune looked like he was on cheaters for being busted.

"You and moka-san are like the sun compared to mouse…wait that's insulting to mice. You're just way to different! I love moka-san and I don't what her to be brought down because of people like you. The only person who can go near moka-san is senpai! That's why I'm declaring war on you…"Magical Wand!" yukari chanted as she brought her wand over her head giving it a flick or two. Moka and Tsukune were thinking the same thing as one another.

"Who was this senpai person she was talking about?"

"I'll make sure you never come close to moka again!" the young witch finished before out of nowhere brooms started to fly out of nearby closets and attack tsukune .

"W-wait…whaaa!" tsukune said trying to run away.

"Tsukune-kun!" a worried moka called out to her friend. This wasn't what she had in mind when she thought of spending time with the two. This was starting to get out of hand.

"Ha-ha-ha, its magic! I used my magical wand to control those broomsticks. And if you didn't know already I'm a witch. So using my magic I'll fight off any boy that tries to get close to moka-san…other than senpai of course" she said to a dizzy eyed tsukune and whoever else was listening that happened to be male. The now dazed tsukune thinks about what yukari just said. Who did this little brat think she was? Coming in between him and moka out of nowhere. This girl was really starting to piss tsukune off.

"I bet you wouldn't say those words to Coby-san. He scored the highest of all the second year students and is even the most popular guy in school!" he said starting to get off the ground.

"C-coby-san? You mean Coby Redfield the "Rouge Prince"…my senpai?" a surprised yukari asked almost if she couldn't believe it. Her face even paled a little bit. No way could this baboon know her senpai. They were literally worlds apart from each other. Her senpai's greatness was near untouchable. And would she say even near that of perfection! She refused to believe the two could be associated with one another.

"That's right! He's the only coby-san in this scho…wait…did you just say he was **your** senpai?" the shock could now be seen on both moka and tsukune's faces. Yukari though wasn't having it.

"How can someone like **you** be friends with not only moka-san but my idol-senpai as well? I don't believe this!" an astounded yukari said aloud looking at tsukune as if he was snot hanging out of someone's nose.

"Y-YOU LIE!" yukari yelled pointing her finger at him as she refused even more to think that this…this cockroach was able to be around her two special people. Ugh! This really ticked her off!

While this was going on the class pres from earlier was ease dropping from around the corner "that little shit, just you wait" he said before walking back off.

* * *

 **COBY**

Coby was walking from his class that just finished. It wasn't very hard at all but it did give out a decent amount of homework. As he was walking, he did not notice someone struggling with a large quantity of papers.

"Ouch…" a female voice said as the sound of papers hitting the floor as well. Coby turning his vision over to the voice spots a cute violet haired teenage girl. Now that he thinks about he knows this girl from somewhere. Wait! Wasn't she in his math class?

"Hey…you ok? Let me help you with those" now neatly picking up the remains of the scattered papers the boy then offers her his hand to help her up. She could only smile at the gentlemen like gesture and took it kindly.

"Thank you for that. I was on my way to the student council room. Oh, by the way my name is Lilith Aensland and I am the President of the student council." She said with a bright smile causing coby to give one of his own.

"It's nice to meet you…my name is.."

"Coby D. Redfield right?" Ok…It's not surprising for others to know his name but that was kind of…you know…weird?

"Uh…yeah, how did you know my name Lilith-san?"

"Because you're in my math class!" He knew he remembered her from somewhere! Man was he slipping since he got here.

"My apologizes Lilith-san I seemed to have overlooked your presence in class" now scratching his cheek nervously he watches as she gives him a cute pout.

"You don't have to be so honest coby-san…but at the same time that's what I like about you. And I could use someone like you in the student council coby-san what do you say?" she said moving closer to the boy as he could only step back out of reflex. Well it's not like he wouldn't but he also made a promise to his friends. So stilling his will…man was this hard turning down a pretty girl like this. But it had to be done

"Lilith-san I'm truly honored you feel so strongly about my character to invite me into the student council..." the girls eyes seemed to sparkle as she felt he would accept her request.

"However, I'm sorry but I must decline your offer. Don't get the wrong Idea I would had we spoken earlier but I have promised my friends to join their club when I was ready. Again forgive me." He said with an apologetic face. She knew it wasn't his fault that he was turning her down. But she won't give up on him.

"I understand coby-san but I too want you in my care. So please think about it." She said giving him a small bow before walking off leaving the boy to stare at her retreating form. Little did he know this very girl knew a lot more than his favorite color.

"I will have you. Just wait Coby-kun..."

* * *

 **TSUKUNE**

After the events with Lilith, Coby ran into kurumu while on his way to his next class. They were both talking yet kurumu had to ask him something because it was eating away at her. So doing what she thought would get his attention she grabbed him on the arm of his jacket and looked down causing her hair to shadow her eyes.

Coby seeing this gave her his full attention "something wrong?" he asked waiting for her to speak before feeling her grip on him increase.

"Listen…I need a favor if that's alright?" she asked now looking up to him with gleaming eye's that showed her desire in whatever it was. Coby still looking into her eyes immediately answering her feeling slightly put off by the sudden action.

"Uh…sure, but what is it?" coby asked with a confused face as his head tilted to the side.

"Kawaii!" kurumu thought before shaking it off.

"Can you promise to keep this between the two of us?" she asked him as her head went left and right to scan the hallways just to make sure no one could overhear them. Nodding his head slowly as she suddenly grabs his scarf bringing him down to ear level. Coby had the decency to blush. After all kurumu was being pretty bold at the moment even if it was for something completely different than what he thought. BUT IT DOESN'T HELP THE FACT THAT SHES BLUSHING LIKE CRAZY!

"Um…if it's alright. C-could you…you know…tutor me sometime? I mean… I'm really struggling in certain subjects…sooooo…." Man was he an idiot. Of course, she just wanted him to tutor her! What else could it have been? He really cracked his self up at times. Funny though he couldn't laugh even as funny as this was. Wait...why is his eyes tearing up?

"Uh…sure. Yeah definitely…whenever you fell you need help I'll try my best alright kurumu-chan?" this could only bring a bright smile to the blue haired succubus's face. She knew he would come through for her. He was truly a good friend. Cute…but just a friend. Yep…ok he was hot but he wasn't tsukune. The brown haired boy had stolen her heart after all. He was her destined one. Speaking of which! Said boy seemed to be rounding the corner at the end of the hall.

The brown haired boy was now walking towards the clubroom while yukari had moka with her. Causing pain for him earlier, it ended up with him just leaving to let out some of his frustration on the whole ordeal.

"Yukari thinking she can just stop me from being with moka, who does she think she is?" he was asking no one in particular before spotting some people who looked familiar "huh that looks like… oh it is coby-san and kurumu-chan. "Coby-san, Kurumu" tsukune called out to them now waving in their direction. Looking back they both turned to the voice that called out to them "Tsukune-san/Tsukune-kun!"

Kurumu now thinking of what to say to change the subject of what she and coby were just talking about was now biting her lower lip. But tsukune noticed something and brought it up immediately "what's going on kurumu? Why are you holding onto coby-san's scarf?" he asked looking at her causing her to look down at her hand that was still gripped around coby's scarf.

Coby also waved his hands to dismiss the misunderstanding. Now jumping away from each other kurumu turned her head to look elsewhere while trying to explain herself because she did not want tsukune to see her red face. Thinking now would be a good time as any to dip set.

"Hey listen, I'll just see you guys later alright!" coby said quickly making his escape. Was that close or what?

"Damn you leaving like that coby! If anything you made it look even more suspect!" kurumu could only think in slight panic. Damn her terrible luck. Calming herself, she tries to answer without messing this up further that's to someone.

"It…it's nothing I…I was…I mean, we were walking together since we meet up after leaving from our last class!" she said sputtering her words. Ok so she messed up. Sue her would you? She was already placed in an awkward situation thanks to coby bailing out like he did. However, she looks a little harder and saw tsukune's condition. That was a perfect distraction to use on him and change the topic.

"Oh no, Tsukune your hurt!" she said moving up to him and checking his wounds causing said boy to pout at remembering his painful experience "please don't remind me, it was a nightmare" he said as they started to walk and talk together.

* * *

 **CLUBROOM**

"Yukari Sendou?" kurumu asked looking over tsukune's injuries as she tried to clean and patch them up for the boy. "Yeah that girl is such a pain!" All his cuts and bumps on his features seemed to ache as he continued to speak.

"And even though we have things to do thanks to "Yukari-chan!" I can't even speak to moka-san"

"It's that bad huh?" kurumu asked knowing that she was inwardly happy. Hearing that moka would not be in anytime soon was actually excellent news! This meant she could have more time to get closer to tsukune her destined one.

"He-he-he, now is my chance to get closer to tsukune-kun while moka is occupied. Hope that little brat stalls her for a little longer" she thought excitedly.

"Well you said she was a little kid right? So maybe she is just someone who doesn't know how to express her feelings as well as we can." Kurumu said sitting up a little straighter. "I mean if you ask me she just sounds confused about what she really wants!" she finished getting a look from tsukune.

"I guess…but for her to be so violent to everyone who gets close to moka-san is too extreme!" tsukune said rubbing his cheek hoping it would ease his pain. Kurumu now thinking it would be a good time to explain to tsukune what she heard going around the school.

"Well, I've heard rumors about that girl too. I mean, even though she is called a girl genius or something. It sounds like she's a selfish little kid and no one in her classes likes her because of her continuous pranks."

Leaning forward a bit "really?" tsukune asked but didn't know yukari was listening the whole time outside of the window. Ok now she was really pissed off at this brown haired baboon.

"I will totally destroy the closeness tsukune has between moka-san and idol-senpai!" yukari said almost too happy. She even had her own diabolical laugh to boot. "MUWWAHAHAHAHA…Magical item Warawara-kun!"

"Like I was saying earlier I…huh?" Tsukune's arm now moving without his permission without even knowing it moved toward kurumu's face now cupping it in his hand causing said girl to blush.

"Tsukune-kun?" a flustered kurumu could only stare into the boys eyes. Wait a minute. Why was his arm moving on its own? Something is definitely not right here! Feeling his other hand move closer to the girls breast area he barks.

"I CANT STOP!" Now laughing twice as hard, yukari used the dolls hand to make it go a little further down.

"Ah tsukune-kun please be more gentle"

"K-KURUMU-CHAN REALLY! I-I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY. IT'S MOVING ON ITS OWN!" Tsukune screamed beyond flustered from her words. Yukari knew it was time to finish the deed. Here comes the best part!

"Don't think I'll let you off the hook so easily" she said with an evil smirk moving the doll. This was too much fun!

"MUWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **WITH MOKA**

"Oh no, I'm late. Everyone is probably waiting for me." Moka said to herself nearing the clubroom. Strange…she could have sworn she heard voices coming from the room. "MY GOD!" she can hear tsukune yell.

"Well The classroom sure sounds lively today" moka said with a smile now opening the slider door. "Sorry for being late. What's…wrong…everyone?" moka asked before her heart fell out of her ass from seeing tsukune groping kurumu earning an aroused noise from the blue haired female.

"M-moka-san, listen…it's not what it looks like I swear! tsukune said in panic.

"WHA!?" moka asked still looking at tsukune used his own hands to lift up kurumu's skirt knocking the girl out of her stupor.

"KYAAAA!" kurumu yelled before all you could hear was slapping noises echoing. Dammit, today seriously sucked.

* * *

 **MOKA AND CO**

"OK SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GIRL, IM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW!" an enraged tsukune yelled with a steaming face and a huge handprint showing he was slapped from earlier. "Ok now…let's calm down alright everyone" moka's attempt of defusing the situation to no avail.

"You are way too easy on her moka-san! You have got to tell her that she is being a bother. I mean it's for yukari's sake as well!" tsukune finished before moka had to think.

"I suppose…"but her words caused yukari to wonder if she was really getting on moka's nerves.

"Am I really a hindrance to moka-san?" she asked herself feeling bad all of a sudden. All she wanted was for moka-san to be with her and her senpai. That's all!

"If yukari-chan is always with you moka-san then won't she lose all of her friends and end up totally alone!?" tsukune asked not knowing that it caused yukari to jolt in her spot. Did he have to say it like that? Whatever he was just some nuisance in the way of her perfect love story. His opinion didn't matter to her in the slightest!

"I don't mind I'm a genius after all, and I don't want such low ability friends. I already have senpai…and moka-san. That's all I need or want!" she said before lowering her witch hat to cover her eyes "so I don't mind, after all I was always alone from the beginning before Coby-senpai came and saved me" she said looking up with a hurt but forced smile. This also caused everyone to quiet down and look at her feeling some pity.

"For the first time in forever I knew what it was like to have someone I could call a friend." Ok, now tsukune felt like shit.

"Yukari-chan…" tsukune said now really feeling guilty. Man how did he always end up looking like the bad guy here? Now reaching a hand out to comfort the girl before out of nowhere a metal pan slammed onto of his head causing him to spit out blood in a comedic way. HOW COULD HE FEEL SORRY FOR THIS BRAT! He got played and big time! Feeling the pain of his foolishness as if to tell him this was what he 'deserved' for falling for such an easy trick.

"HA-HA, GOT YOU! GOT YOU!" she was laughing but the sad look her moka-san was giving her.

"W-why…why are you looking at me with such and expression?" she asked aloud still looking at her female idol before stepping back and turning around running in a full sprint.

"Yukari-chan wait!" moka reached out for the girl

"Why are you going after her? If she wants to be that way we should just leave her!" tsukune still upset but his words also made moka slightly furious.

"Tsukune-kun how dare you be mad at her! Why can't you understand how she feels like Coby-senpai does? It's not fair that you get mad at her but don't know what she's going through!" Moka finished huffing before quickly running off to find the hurt young witch. Tsukune however, was speechless. How did this end up being his fault? Was he not beat on constantly by the same girl his moka-san was defending? Yea, he somehow always became the bad guy.

* * *

 **WITH YUKARI**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"That girl is only 11…, man she is so bratty I mean why do we have to be in the same class as that baby?" some students were talking about yukari as if she wasn't even there. "She even wears that disgusting witch costume" another said laughing "witch huh, aren't they closer to humans?, you have no reason to even be at this academy little shit!" more where taunting her.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

"That's right before I met senpai no one would ever want to be around someone like me. He was the only one but it was fine…I didn't really mind if it was just me and him forever." Yukari said to herself with a expression betraying the words she just spoke. Not paying attention to where she was going she ended up bumping into someone .

"Owww, stupid! Hey, why don't you watch where you're walking!" yukari finished looking up only to bump into the worst people possible. "What's that? You're the one who bumped into me yukari-san! How rude! You are a damn shame to the academy!" the person said getting yukari to back up in fright.

"C-class representative" starting to move closer to her so he could whisper "remember when you disgraced me in front of all those students earlier? I'll never forgive you for that!" the rep said with a nasty long tongue coming out of his mouth "I've been waiting to get you alone. But don't worry I have something planed for your senpai as well"

* * *

 **MOKA AND CO**

"Moka-san" tsukune still feeling down from their argument earlier.

"Well…you do really get the feeling she is a witch. After all it could be because most monsters hate them" kurumu said looking a little sad thinking of the face yukari made.

"Hated race?" tsukune asked .

"Yea don't you know? It's hard to tell whether a witch is a supernatural or human right?, so long ago they were called boundary. Anyway, they are said to be able to walk the realms of both the human and supernatural worlds. However, today their race is called half-breeds. And they are usually discriminated against" she paused before continuing. "But not only are they hated here but in the human world as well. Yukari must have been in a world of their own" kurumu feeling bad for the young girl.

"Maybe she really was all alone all her life" Ok he gets it already! Tsukune looked as if his neighbor's killed his dog. What has he done? Forget that, what would Coby-san say if he found out he hurt yukari's feelings? Uh oh…he's going to be sick.

"…Uh…Tsukune-kun?"

* * *

 **WITH COBY**

As coby was continuing to walk through hallway to his next class he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. Whoa, now that he thought about it there were always eyes on him. Ok, maybe he was just over thinking things. Well…whatever, he guesses he'll just try to ignore them.

"On to my next class then…" continuing on his way there. That is until…

"COBY-SENPAI!" coby suddenly hears a familiar voice as he turns his vision to spot the pink haired vampire running as fast as she could toward him.

"Whoa! Isn't that moka-san? Wait! Is she talking to Coby-senpai? Are they dating?"

"WHAT NO WAY! They would be the pink haired duo of the school. How dare that good looking pink bastard steal moka-sama from us desperate males!" Students were talking as moka still made her way toward coby.

"Moka-san, what's wrong? You're out of breath" it was true. Moka came to a halt in front of coby placing her hands on her knees huffing to provide her lungs with oxygen.

"C-coby-s-senpai…"huff….huff" I…I can't find yukari-chan anywhere! Please you have to help me!" Moka said gaining a shocked and worried look from the boy. What did she mean she couldn't find yukari? They met each other?

"What do you mean moka-san? Tell me what happened" Coby said as he walked closer to her.

"W-well her and tsukune-kun had a fight and…" Oh no, they had a fight. Coby can guess what probably happened. Tsukune probably said some hurtful words to her and made her upset. Coby had to make sure to find her before she gets herself into trouble.

"Come on moka-san we have to hurry" without thinking about it, coby scooped up the already tired moka bridal style surprising her and causing her to blush.

"Kyaa! S-senpai, what are you doing!?" now jumping with her in his arms she grabs around his neck for support only blushing harder.

"KYAAAA!"

* * *

"AYHH!" yukari screamed as she was thrown harshly against a jagged tree "so disgusting, a witch is such a disgusting being" the talk class rep said as his body was slowing morphing gain scales and hideous razor sharp teeth his and his underlings true form were 'LIZARDMEN.'

"Understand? We have no need for a girl like you in our school. So why don't I just rid this academy of you permanently!" He said causing a scared yukari to try to use her magic wand to protect her from them.

"So boys what do you think we should do with this little shit?" he asked his clique. "I know! Why don't we eat her whole! I'm sure no one would miss here anyway" one of them said.

"Hmm…your right maybe I should just gobble her up in one gulp!" The rep said now opening his mouth wide so he really could finish her quickly. "Try not to kick too much. You might give me indigestion" seeing this yukari was terrified. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Coby-senpai…please help me!"

"He-he-he-he"

"AAAAHHH!" yukari was yelling waiting for everything to end only to hear a sickening crunch like noise.

"KRTCH!" Noticing it wasn't her since she felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see someone with their fist digging into the face of the lizard formed class rep. He was sent sailing about thirty feet before sliding to a stop.

"UUURGHH, YOU BASTARD!" the rep yelled grabbing his face in agony.

"I…Idol-senpai?" a shocked yukari called out. She knew he would come for her. He was always going out of his way to make sure she was ok. But she still didn't want him to get hurt because of her. If that happened…then she would never forgive herself.

"If any one of you laid one of your filthy hands on yukari…" coby started with a strong gaze as he stood up straight after his purposely-weak punch. He wasn't playing with this people anymore but he wasn't a cold-blooded killer either. He told them to stay away from her before. And they crossed that line…so he would at least break some bones…at least.

"Yukari-chan you're alright!" moka was happy they found her before anything bad happened. Moka and coby came upon these lizard monsters trying to harm young yukari. Moka hated senseless violence and detested the fact she already asked these male students to leave the young girl alone. She was upset. Right now, moka actually wanted to show them why not to mess with others…but as she was now she knew she couldn't do much of anything. After all, her other self was the fighter between the two. Moka also felt how coby was letting off an uneasy amount of killing intent. He was clearly upset enough for the both of them.

"Moka-san…please look after yukari while I handle this" coby said in his serious mode as his face showed he was no longer up for negotiating. Yukari was clearly worried for both coby and moka's safety not wanting them to get hurt because of her.

"Please…senpai, moka-san, get out of here! They will try and hurt you if you don't leave!" yukari yelled in a pleading tone hopefully to get them out in one piece. She didn't want this! Her most important people could be in harm's way. Why did she have to be cursed with a fate such as this? However, yukari did not feel coby's KI because it wasn't aimed in her direction. Therefore, she was thinking maybe that he just got a lucky hit on the rep when he wasn't looking. She didn't know how truly powerful her senpai really was.

"I'm sorry yukari-chan. But I will have to decline you this once. I will never abandon you" coby said now walking a little further in front of yukari just as moka made it over to the girl. Coby started to talk while staring down the lizardmen.

"It's ok anyway, because I would easily lay my life on the line for you yukari. I'm not afraid to die protecting the ones who are precious to Me." coby said as he continued to look forward.

"Senpai really is amazing after all" Moka said as she could only look at his back as her respect for him only grew larger. This is the side of her senpai she liked. It's as if the things coby had, tsukune didn't have. And the habits tsukune had, coby lacked. However, some thing's they did share in common. Maybe that's why moka felt so drawn to coby. Wait! What was she thinking? Moka had to shake her head to get rid of her roaming thoughts. She also wanted to speak her mind to the young witch.

"Please yukari…don't act so tough. It's alright to ask someone for help when you can't make it on your own." Moka said with her own smile. "You say that you love me, but what you really want is for someone to be kind to you right?" moka said now looking back to Coby "Aren't you just playing pranks so people will notice you? But you seem to already have someone who cares greatly for you yukari-chan. But senpai doesn't have to be the only one there for you." moka said looking back to the girl. Moka and her senpai's words surprised yukari greatly.

"W-wha..what are you saying you two? Get out of here! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to either one of you!" but even though she said that coby and moka didn't budge an inch.

"We're not leaving you yukari, because I and coby-san both care about you more than you know. That's why we want to help you. And also why we will never leave you alone yukari-chan…never!" moka's happy yet sad expression showing her pain for the girl. Coby hearing moka's words couldn't help but smile before continuing on his own speech.

"You said you were ok with being alone?...You say that no one would want to ever notice someone you?…I did didn't I yukari? Am I not anyone?" coby now turning and giving her a warm smile.

"Yukari… no one was made to be alone…no matter who they are. So let me and moka be there for you so you don't have to hurt anymore!" now turning back to the fight about to take place.

"How would I ever be able to look at myself in the mirror if something happened to you knowing I could have done something to stop it from happening?" Yukari could not believe that moka and coby were willing to risk so much for her. "I-idol-senpai, Moka-san…why?" she asked herself with small tears forming in her eyes.

"Because we are your friends/because we are your friends!" moka and coby somehow said in perfect harmony. Eyes watering even more…it was too much. This was too much for her little heart. But why did she feel so happy? This was a high even greater than the first time. It was like falling in love with the same person all over again.

"You are all so pathetic. To think you can act so high and mighty teaming up on a young girl" now rolling up his school uniforms sleeves he was ready. Coby was bearing an intense look on his face. This only caused the class rep to get annoyed. This was the same pink haired nuisance as the first time. Getting in his way all the damn time. Who did this pretty boy think he was?

"This has nothing to do with you! Why are you even interfering? If you get in my way again I'll kill you too." Hearing this coby's face seemed to go 3 times more serious if it were possible.

"Don't insult me…this has everything to do with me" coby said as a burst of power propelled off his body so fiercely that the ground and dirt underneath him was knocked everywhere ." Yukari is one of my most precious friends. I will not let you walk all over her." Yukari was next to moka amazed by the unwavering will her senpai was displaying. "C…coby-senpai" yukari was blushing thinking about coby's words ' _coby-senpai, I'm so glad that I met you… you were always so nice to me. I will never forget how you taught me what it was like to have a friend…thank you...'_ she thought with a genuine smile.

Feeling his power the rep knew he could not take coby on alone. Something felt wrong as well. Like his strength was suddenly living his body.

"THUD!"

"THUD!"

"H-huh? " turning around he finds that both of his lackeys seemed to be face first into the ground. But what nerved him was the fact their eyes seemed to be rolled into the back of their heads. Drool following in suit. What the hell did he do to them. No what did he do to him? Taking a step back to gain his footing, he felt heavy. He knew he wasn't going to be conscious much longer.

"Uhhhh…" Also falling forward he hits the ground unconscious. The looks of surprise were edged on everyone's face including Coby himself.

"W-what just happened?" Moka asked as she has never seen anything like that before. One second they were ready to fight. The next they were face down in the ground without taking a single hit. And as she turned her vision to her senpai she could see him looking at his hands just as surprised as she was. Was this his doing? Just what in the world did he do?

" _W-was that king's haki?"_ Coby thought to himself as he never suspected himself of having it. This was truly something. Funny how the will to protect yukari brought out this power.

"A-AMAZING!" yukari shouted beyond dumbfounded by her senpai's power.

"MOKA-SAN, YUKARI-CHAN!" Everyone turning to see tsukune and kurumu running up to them "are you guys alright" kurumu asked before she seen the unconscious lizardmen."Sooo…I'm guessing that's a yes then?" she said with a sweat drop.

"Yukari…I'm sorry about before. Maybe if I would have understood you a little better yukari-chan…" tsukune really did mean it. He really started to feel bad after moka gave him a good scolding. Hearing this her tears were starting to build up again.

"Even after I did such mean things to you…" Tsukune only shook his head. "It wasn't that bad. So from now on lets be friends ok yukari?" Everyone in this group were being so nice to her. Do they realize the effect they would have on her?

"Y-you…guys…uuhhwwaa!" all of a sudden the young witch started to ball her eyes out. Could you blame her? "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"She was crying as hard as she could while coby looked away into the distance. "Yukari, there is nothing wrong with crying. Especially when it's a heart as fragile as yours. So from now on we will try to be there as much as we can so you won't have to cry anymore" coby said trying not to look at her so she would not feel uncomfortable while she was crying. But surprisingly she got up off her knees and ran into him. She couldn't help but hug him really hard.

"I love you senpai!" coby could only smile softly at the girl while moka, kurumu and tsukune choked on nothing but their spit. Rubbing the top of her head all he could think about was making sure she and the rest of his new friends could live happily.

Moka couldn't help but admire her senpai. He was an incredible person without a doubt. However, she would definitely question if he was really human or not even though he gave off the feeling and scent of one. Yes, because what he did not too long ago was still fresh in her mind and she wasn't the only one pondering on this new bit of information. Her inner self seemed to be fascinated with this new chunk of information. A human with such abilities did not make sense. What was he hiding from her?

Yukari looked to have recovered from her depressed state so since her two most favorite people were together…

"Moka-san, coby-senpai by any chance do you two like each other?" she asked with an innocent curious look causing moka to blush. "W-what?…" moka couldn't even talk. She was past the point of flustered of course. As she took things with strong, apportion. Now coby wasn't dense. Actually far from it. Nevertheless, he for some reason did misunderstand how the question was intended.

"Well of course I like moka-san. Why wouldn't I?" coby asked with confusion as said pink haired girl just blushed a bit deeper. Embarrassed she shoves coby with a push.

"THUD!"

"Ow!"

"S-SENPAI! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ALL OF A SUDDEN!?" yep she was definitely flustered. The others could only sweat drop at the comedic scene. Once again, tsukune was glad he wasn't the coby who was currently embedded in the tree twenty feet away from them. He could hold onto that loss from him.

"Sooooo…I'll take that as a yes?" the little witch pushed the topic further.

"YUKARI-CHAN!/YUKARI!" they yelled.

"Ok, ok…cant I at least fantasize every once in a while?"

"NOO!"

* * *

Two weeks have passed since yukari started to change for the better. Currently moka and kurumu were walking in the hallways of the school carrying supplies for the newspaper club activities.

"It's really nice to see that yukari-chan has changed a lot within this short amount of time" a smiling kurumu said actually happy for the young witch."She even apologized to all the people she played pranks on and to her fellow classmates. It sounds like everyone's mood has become more thoughtful and she's seems to be opening up to people a lot more bit by bit" kurumu finished causing moka to smile.

"I'm glad, it means that yakari is finally growing up" moka said before they decided to round a corner. These past two weeks have been great. Moka got to spend time with everyone. Tsukune would let her suck his blood when she got the urges. However, she wouldn't lie. If she could get a taste of what her 'coby-senpai's' blood was like she would be…wait what was she thinking again? Tsukune's blood was her favorite…but also her only. Ok, now she really wanted to taste coby's blood. Maybe it was riper then tsukune's or maybe it was thicker or…sweeter? Ugh! Now her curiosity was getting the best of her again. She needed to avert her imagination elsewhere. And it would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that she walked passed a class…wait! Now taking a couple of steps back she looks into the classroom finding only two students in it. One being her senpai and the other was some…hold on was that a girl?

"So remember when trying to figure out the area of any shape you need to multiply"

"Oh, silly me. I see now, so I can carry my total sum over to my equation box?" earning a nod from the boy as he had his cute glasses down over his eyes looking like a scholar.

"That's right Lilith-chan you seem to be a fast learner"

"No, no it's thanks to you senpai" the girl was now touching his hand that held his pencil in it. Moka who was now hiding behind the wall next to the door as she used her corner vision to peek into the room. Just who was that girl to coby-san? Moka didn't even know that she sat the box she was carrying on the floor so she could grip the edge of the door so she could lean in to hear better.

"Just what is she up to?" moka's eyes narrowed looking at the violet haired girl as she rubbed coby's hand affectionately. Moka had to gasp.

"Uh...Lilith-chan?" Coby was slightly blushing from the contact he was receiving from the pretty girl. Bet you all are wondering how this came to be in the first place? Tutoring…that's what! She was so impressed with coby's intellect she even tried to invite him to the student council so he could be with her. Yea…someone from the student council who is usually nine times out of ten already smart. Was asking for torturing lessons? Yep…something was up and moka could feel it.

"Hey Moka!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!" moka jumped in surprise. Her heart felt as if it would explode in her chest. That scared the hell out of her! Looking to who called her it was kurumu who had a confused look on her face.

"Moka what are you do…" pulled to the wall moka puts her hand over her mouth as she tries to explain.

"Coby-senpai is in that classroom with some girl! Some girl kurumu! I don't trust her…she gives me a bad vibe" Moka said as she quickly turns her attention back into the room. Kurumu wanted to see what was going on too so she peeked under moka. Well one thing was for sure. Moka wasn't delusional. Who was that girl anyway? She seemed like she was pretty close to their senpai.

"Uh…moka" kurumu tried to get her attention.

"…" nothing

"Moka…I don't…"

"Shhh!"

"But we're spyin.."

"Shhh!"

"We…"

"Shhh!" every time she tried to say something moka would be so focused all she could do was shush her while trying to listen in. Sure, she didn't like how close coby was to this new girl but moka was downright stalking right now. Wait! That girl was doing something.

"I'm going to be serious with you coby-kun…I want you" a pin could drop right now it was so quiet.

"L-lilith-san what are you saying? Sure we have class together but we barley know each other" coby countered flushed by her bold claim.

"I have been watching you for a long time now. Trust me when I say I want you…badly" ok, red flag! She was the stalker here! Moka and kurumu's eyes widened with understanding when they heard that.

"S-she's after Coby-senpai's heart?" Moka asked loud enough for kurumu hear.

Ohhh no…un-uh. She couldn't have their senpai! After all…wait why couldn't she have their senpai? He had the right to date anyone he wanted right? But…senpai was almost perfect. Truthfully, moka didn't think any girl could be right for coby.

However the girl in the room seemed to get out of her seat and walk into coby's personal space. Lilith now jumped on said boys lap straddling him. OOOOOHHHH NOOOOO!

"L-Lilith-san what are yo…" no other words could come out thanks to a pair of lips smashing into his own. Shock wasn't even the word coby would describe it. But for some reason he couldn't fight her off or was it he didn't want to?

Oh hell no! Not now, not ever! "GET OFF OF HIM!" Moka and kurumu rushed in the room shoving the girl off of the boy as the kiss between their senpai and the girl was interrupted. The girl could only narrow her eyes at the two intruders who dared to ruin her time with her beloved. Moka, kurumu and Lilith seemed to have a stare down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to senpai?" kurumu asked receiving an agreeing nod from moka who looked upset that this girl was boldly throwing moves at her…or their senpai. She liked tsukune…she liked tsukune!

"Uh…girls?" coby started to ask only to receive a glare from strangely all three of them.

"Ok…shutting up now…"

"So what? What does it matter to you two? I know all about you Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Korono. My name is Lilith Aensland and I'm not a pleased to meet either of you to by the way. But that aside…don't you two already have a boy you like? Tsukune Aono was it?" Lilith asked causing both girls eye's to go wide before looking down at the ground awkwardly. She was right, what was coby to them beyond that of a friend?

 _'I love tsukune-kun b-but…'_ moka and kurumu thought at the same time.

 _'Why did I act like that all of a sudden?'_ Moka thought, _'it shouldn't matter who senpai is in a relationship with right?'_ Thinking it thorugh quickly she gained an determined look on her features. _'But he is still my precious friend and friends don't let friends date bad people!_ ' She justified in her mind.

 _'Tsukune is my destined one. And Coby-san is a good looking guy, he is bound to have girls after him.'_ Glancing up at the girl who was now grinning like she had won the argument. _'But **NOT** to this girl!'_

"So what if we like tsukune" Kurumu said, "Coby-kun is still our friend and we won't let some common ratchet thot come in and take over his life!"

"I Second that!" Moka chipped in.

"That doesn't even make sense…" oh now she understood. Lilith trying to turn the tides against them. "Or is it that you both are really in love with coby-kun?" Both girls gasped and blushed profusely.

"T-t-that's not it! W-we care because he's our friend…right kurumu?"

"T-that's right! We're not going to hand coby-kun over to just any school whore!" Kurumu said gaining a loud "Yeah!" from moka as the atmosphere got heavier.

Man could someone please save him from this hellish catfight? That was until moka and kurumu grabbed him by the arms and drug him into the hallway before they started to lecture him about the girls he should and shouldn't date. However, Lilith wasn't giving up. She will have him.

"Coby-kun you will be mine!"

* * *

Now nearing the club room moka was clearly still bothered from watching coby make out with that…slut! Coby said he would meet them in the clubroom. Moka and kurumu declined and followed the boy around. Surprisingly on there way to the club room they meet up with tsukune. Moka and kurumu ended up telling the brown haired boy what happened with coby and the Lilith skank. Tsukune on the other hand just shrugged if off since he didn't see anything wrong with it. Truthfully from his perspective, his friend was getting some from a hot girl and why not take full advantage of it?

"You see Coby-san that's why its important to choose carefully of which girls you should be dating. After all most of these girls seem to be moving too fast. Right tsukune-kun?" Moka asked looking over to the boy in question. Again he could only shrug it off. Just where was the harm in letting coby do his own thing? Wait!? What was this intense pressure coming from? Looking over to his side he could see moka and kurumu with a face that screamed 'say the wrong thing and I'll end you.' Purple miasma seemed to ooz from the girls. Oh SHIT!

"C-Coby-senpai you dumbass!" He cried out fearfully, "You don't date whores!" He finished looking at moka for approval who was now smiling. He then looked at Coby apologetically getting a betrayed look from the pink haired male. Man did he look like an ass right now. But it was either that or he would get his shit snapped up by the girls. No way was that happening.

'Sorry coby-san but it had to be done...'

"You see Senpai even tsukune-kun agrees with us!" Moka continued to smile as coby tried his best to find a distraction. Come on! Anything, something...anywhere. Wait!

"We're here!" Tsukune called out suddenly as he looked back over to coby who looked at him. Ok maybe he earned points back for that one. Nice one tsukune! Moka was still upset about the matter but decided to let it be for now. This wasn't over yet.

"COBY-SENPAI! I WWUUUUVVV YOUUUUU!"The little witch yelled while catching said boy in a flying hug. This caused moka and kurumu to both drop their boxes and fall over before getting back up. Even tsukune looked shocked at the sudden appearance.

"YUKARI-CHAN!?" moka yelled gaining yukari's attention "oh good afternoon! I have just admitted into the newspaper club today! So please help me with everything ok!" she finished with a beaming smile but getting looks from moka, tsukune and kurumu. Seeing this made her to fiddle with her hands cutely.

"Well you see…it's just…I love moka-san and then I also love senpai too…SOOO LETS BE ALLLL LOVEYY DOVEYY TOGETHERRRR!" this caused moka and coby to smile a little while running around the room. "KYAA! WAIT YUKARI-CHAN!" moka called out as if the action would stop the little witch holding onto the back of coby's jacket.

Yep this was going to be a fun year indeed.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **AN: there you have it everyone; I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it.**

 **Look for the next chapter to have lots more action. I promise next chapter will be twice as good again thank you for all my supporters!**

 **P.S. review and share your thoughts on my story and its progress**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
